Bleed for Me
by Siren6
Summary: I know I'm already writing a fic where a girl drops into M.E. Well, I think an authoress deserves some fun too.
1. STUPID BEAR!

Bleed for Me By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Well, I'm still working on 'May it be', don't worry. But I decided that Lily shouldn't get to have all the fun. So, I'm gonna send myself to Middle Earth. Why? Because our world is just boring me to death. See you in Middle Earth! P.S.-I'm going to post the next chapter of 'May it be' tomorrow. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Swords were clashing.  
  
Arrows were flying.  
  
I had to fight. I had to help. I had to----  
  
"Siren, wake up!" My eyes snapped open and I sat up. Panting slightly, I look around. The battlefield is gone, and I'm back in my room. "Damn it, just when it was getting good," I grumble. Someone knocks on my door. "Siren, are you up yet?" Rubbing my throbbing forehead, I nod. "YES!" I shout. Swinging my legs over the bed, I stand up. Sunlight filters into my room, and I walk over to the window. Oh sweet Jersey, how I'll miss thee.  
  
I'm moving to PA at the end of the month. I was excited about going somewhere new, but part of me would remain here. My friends were here, along with a few memories. Someone opens my door and I turn to see that it's my mom. She smiles brightly. "Ready to see our new home?" I smile and nod. "Hurry up and get dressed. We're leaving in twenty minutes." She leaves and closes the door behind her.  
  
People might think I'm strange, trading in the Jersey shore for the mountains, but I can't help it. The mountains there are beautiful, as are the woods. Thoughts of the woods brought thoughts of a certain someone. My sisters and friends tease me about my crush, but I shrug it off. I've had crushes on other fiction characters before. They always carry the same traits: honor, bravery, a king soul, and a cute face.  
  
Walking over to my closet I grab a pair of jeans and a low-cut t- shirt. Grabbing my boots, I slip them on too. Now to fix my hair, if that's even possible. I've always kept my hair short, ever since I was little. I just couldn't stand having long hair. Short hair is easy to take care of, and it stays out of my face when I type. After taming my hair, I grab my disc-man and jacket and head downstairs. My mom is at the door, putting her jacket on.  
Once we're in the car, she grabs her cell phone and calls my dad. "Honey? Hi, remember to pick Emmie and Kelsey up from school, okay? Yeah, we're on our way. We should be back around five. Yeah, love you too. Bye," she says and hangs up. I don't attend school at the moment. I've been sick this year and doctor appointments take up most of my time. Slipping my headphones on, I click 'play' and listen to the music blaring in my ears.  
  
All I ever wanted  
  
Was to feel I had a purpose  
  
But now that's all gone  
  
I smile bitterly. Ah, Saliva. I know that some kids would be thrilled to not have to go to school. But it gets lonely sometimes. I have no one to talk to all day, and instead bury myself in my stories. Closing my eyes, I drift off to the song 'bleed for me' ringing in my mind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Someone's shaking my shoulder. "Siren, wake up. We're here," my mom's voice says. I open my eyes, and blink the sleep away. Sitting up I see that we're parked in front of a house. It's pretty, I'll admit. Rubbing my cramped neck, I open the passenger door and get out. "Isn't it beautiful?" I nod and follow her to the door. She knocks and after a few moments someone answers. It's a man with two little dogs by his feet.  
  
He smiles warmly, and greets my mom. "Um, can I look at the backyard?" I ask. The man nods. "Of course. Just be careful, the hills are pretty steep." I nod and leave my mom to do the chatting. Walking up the hill in the backyard, I grimace as snow fills my boots. "Perfect. Now I'll get pneumonia," I mutter. Than I see something that catches my eye. Woods! At least an acre of woods! I can't help but smile as I walk toward them.  
  
The trees are bare with their leaves scattering the snow-covered ground. It's a paradise! Closing my eyes I inhale deeply. I catch the scent of pine, and my smile grows. Oh yes, this is a miracle! But my bliss is cut short as I hear a low growl behind me. Tensing, I debate whether or not I should turn around. It's too loud to be a dog or a cat. Can deer growl? Turning around, I see something much less friendly than a deer.  
  
"Nice bear, just stay back," I say and take a step back. Great, I'm going to get mauled by Winnie the Pooh. Scratch that, Pooh was a nice cuddly bear. This is basically Satan in fur. The bear advances, its teeth bared. "Um, mom?" I take another step back. "Mom!" I yell, my eyes never leaving the massive bear in front of me. Thank God my dog isn't here. She'd be bear-chow. "Mom!" I yell again. The bear lets out what sounds like a roar, and I run for dear life.  
  
"Bad bear! Very bad bear!" I shout as I run. Should I climb a tree? No, bears can climb. I glance over my shoulder and my eyes widen. Damn that bear is fast! I push myself to go faster. Must keep running. Running is key. I let out a shriek as I hear the bear gaining on me. "Stupid bear!" Glancing back at the bear, I see that it's slowing down. Good bear; now go away. Feeling my foot catch on something, I stumble and slide down a slope.  
  
The world does a barrel roll, and I end up hanging upside down. My foot is caught on an upturned root, and I'm staring at a rocky crevice below. "This must be the steep hill he was talking about," I mutter. I reach up to try to pull myself back up, but a hairy claw steps on the root. Okay, going up is not an option. Ow! Stupid bear! He's stepping on my foot! As the bear starts to lift its foot from the root, I see it begin to give away. "Bad bear! Stay on the root!"  
  
The bear lifts its foot away entirely, and I begin to recite every prayer I know. My foot starts to slip through the root, and my pulse quickens. "Oh God, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Mom! Bad bear! Very bad bear! I'm going to haunt your hairy ass when I die!" I scream. My foot slips away from the root completely, and I start to fall. I try to scream, but I'm breathing too fast to do it. As the wind whips at my back, I flip off the bear. "STUPID BEAR!" I scream.  
  
As I hit the ground, something sharp hits the back of my head and the world turns black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I groan as I force my eyes open. My head is throbbing, and the world is spinning. Sitting up, I let out a whimper. Something wet is in my hair. Touching it, I hold my fingers in front of my eyes. It's my blood. "Lle anta yulna en alu?" I frown and look up. Someone's standing over me. "What?" "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" a male voice asks. I wince and shut my eyes. "I don't know what the hell you just said."  
  
"I asked if you needed help," he says in English. I open my eyes, my vision still blurry. "I think I hit my head. That stupid bear..." I mumble. I try to sit up, but my palms slip on the ground. Someone supports me and helps me to sit up. "Let me see your wound," he says softly. I almost laugh. "Which one?" I ask. Cool hands touch the back of my head and I jerk away. "Ow!" I hear him inhale sharply. "You're bleeding." I roll my eyes. Give the boy a prize.  
  
He starts to help me stand, but I'm too dizzy. My legs give out, and I feel someone wrap an arm around my waist. "Are you alright?" I hear a hint of worry, and close my eyes. "Not in the least," I answer truthfully. "Here," he says, and picks me up bridal-style. "I'll take you to a healer." I smirk. "Wow, people in Pennsylvania really do speak differently," I mumble and feel exhaustion creep into my body.  
  
"Sleep. The nearest healer is only a few miles away." Why does he keep saying healer? Why can't he say 'doctor'? Oh well, this isn't New Jersey, I think as I fall asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A sharp pain jolts through my head and I wake up. The room is dimly lit, and I don't hear the steady beat of a heart monitor. Just where did that guy take me? I let out a cry as another jolt of pain sears through my head. "Forgive me milady, but I must inspect the wound," a deep voice says. I jerk away, and tumble off the bed. Scurrying into the corner, I try to see through the blurriness. "Who the hell are you and where am I?"  
  
Someone kneels in front of me, and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You were badly injured when I found you. Lord Elrond is trying to heal you." It's the guy from earlier today. Wait a second, did he say Lord Elrond? "You people are sick. First you keep saying healer instead of doctor, and now you're role-playing? When I find out who you are, I'm going to have all your asses put in jail."  
  
"Milady, I know not of what you speak. I don't know what a doctor is. Forgive me if I have made you uncomfortable, but we are just trying to help," the man in front of me says softly. I know that voice, I just can't place it. He takes my hand in his, and I pull away. "Milady, you are bleeding excessively. If you are not treated, the wound will become infected and you may die. Please let us help you."  
  
"Who are you?" I ask. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood, and the one trying to heal you is Lord Elrond of Rivendell." I raise my eyes, my vision slowly adjusting. "I'm Siren," I say. My vision finally adjusts, and I see the person in front of me smile. Oh my God. He's not lying. Oh my God. How hard did I hit my head? Did I die? Is this heaven? "Am I dead?" I ask. Legolas frowns. "No, of course not." The throbbing in my head becomes unbearable, and I feel myself slipping away into the black abyss.  
  
Legolas grabs my shoulders and shakes them. "Lord Elrond!" he shouts. After that, I hear no more.  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A/N-  
  
Siren: Well, I think that went well. And for those of you who are wondering what the song was, it was 'bleed for me' by Saliva. It's very good. Thumbs up ^_^  
  
Lily: You already sent ME to Middle Earth! Why should you go?  
  
Siren: Because I can. And besides, you can still have Legolas in your story. But an authoress deserves some fun too.  
  
Lily: You're crazy.  
  
Siren: I know. Now shut up before I kill you off.  
  
Lily: You wouldn't.  
  
Siren: I could, I created you.  
  
Lily: ...psycho.  
  
Siren: snaps fingers and Lily disappears don't worry; she'll still be in 'may it be'. Now, where is that damned bear?  
  
Elvish translations:  
  
"Lle anta yulna en alu?" means, "Do you need help?"  
  
"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" means "Do you speak elvish?" 


	2. What the hell am I doing here?

Bleed for Me  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Anyway, I wake up in Rivendell, and meet Legolas. Anyway, this is set AFTER the war of the ring. I'm not joining a Fellowship, okay? THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE!!!!!!! And don't worry; I'm going to post the next chapter to 'Back Again' as soon as possible. I was hit by a severe case of writer's block, but that's gone now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something warm is drifting across my face.  
  
Deciding to risk a headache, I open my eyes. I'm looking up at the ceiling of a room. Sitting up a bit, I look around. I expect to see a hospital, or at least the place where I fell. But I'm not at either place. I'm in a room that could pass for heaven. The walls are made of smooth stone with paintings hanging on them.  
  
The bedpost I'm leaning against holds a statue of a she-elf with her arms held out as though to protect the sleeper. There are columns with stone vines intricately carved into them. It's simply amazing. Sunlight is filtering into the room, bringing a warm breeze with it. It's like paradise.  
  
Sitting up completely, I let the satin sheets slip away. Feeling the breeze brush my collarbone, I glance down. A dark blush covers my face. I seem to be lacking a fair amount of clothing. Mentally saying a prayer, I peek under the covers. My blush darkens. Well, whoever saved me was kind enough to leave the underwear on.  
  
"Okay, clothes. I definitely need clothes," I mutter. I wrap the sheet around me, and looked around. There are a few dressers and a closet. "Well, closets normally hold clothes, or dead bodies depending on the neighborhood." Swinging my legs over the bed, I stand up, prepared to feel my joints ache and crack in response.  
  
But there's nothing.  
  
No pain, no cracking, nothing. Amazed, I pull the sheet up a bit to look at my knees. They're not swollen! Turning my neck, I'm shocked to find that it's painless as well. I really must have died and gone to heaven. This is too good to be true! Holding the sheet around me with one hand, I lift the other and hold it up to my face.  
  
My fingers aren't swollen. Clenching my hand into a fist, I meet the same response. No pain. I don't understand how it happened, but I'm healed. Years and years of seeing numerous specialists and doctors, and I'm cured in a day by a guy who says he's 'Elrond'.  
  
"I see you're awake."  
  
Hearing the soft voice, I jump a bit and turn around. It's the Legolas look alike from yesterday. He's still wearing the elvish get-up, and it's annoying me a bit. Oh well, I better not piss off the psycho. He's staring at me, and I frown a bit. What's he looking at? Following his gaze, I glance down at myself.  
  
I completely forgot that I was only wearing a sheet. Feeling embarrassed and much too exposed, I hug the sheet to me more tightly. 'Please take the hint and go away,' I plead silently. Looking away, I let my hair fall in front of my eyes.  
  
When he says nothing, I look up to see that he's no longer at the door. I sigh in relief and turn around only to come face to face with my peeping Tom. I yelp and jump back. Legolas, I mean the guy, smiles in amusement.  
  
"Lord Elrond had to remove your clothing to treat some of your wounds," he says in a gentle tone.  
  
"So I've noticed," I answer warily.  
  
He's still playing this stupid game, pretending that he's Legolas.  
  
"You said yesterday that your name was Siren."  
  
I nod, eyeing him suspiciously. "What about it?" I ask.  
  
He smiles. Okay, his smile is definitely melt worthy. "I have never heard of such a name. Why are you called that?"  
  
He looks adorable when he's curious. Ack! Siren, squash those thoughts this instant!  
  
"I like to sing," I answer truthfully. His eyes brighten, and he smiles. "Is that so?" I nod, my eyes never leaving his. He takes a step forward, so that he's only a foot away from me. It's still too close for comfort.  
  
"Perhaps you could sing for me one day," he suggests.  
  
I shrug. "Maybe."  
  
He's staring at me and I don't like it. "So do you rescue girls like me everyday, or is it just a hobby?" I ask.  
  
He smiles that sweet smile of his. "I do not do it on a regular basis. I was on my way to deliver a message to Lord Elrond when I found you."  
  
I nod. "I remember."  
  
Feeling a breeze drift into the room, I shiver. "Um, clothes would be nice," I mumbled. He smiles and nods. "Of course." Turning around, he leaves and closes the door behind him. I blink and pinch myself. Nope, I'm not dreaming. Everything seems authentic enough. Maybe, somehow, I really did end up in Middle Earth. It's far-fetched and goes against all the laws of physics, but stranger stuff has happened. There was that one time I called up a radio station and requested 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' and then a cross dresser came on Jerry Springer.  
  
Still holding the sheet against me, I wait patiently. How long does it take to find clothes? Should I be brave and scary and look for him dressed in only a sheet? I can only imagine the look of shock on the dignified elves' faces at the sight of a half naked human running around screaming for their prince. I smirk a bit to myself and sit down at a vanity. Glancing at the mirror, I'm shocked at what I see. Who's that girl in the mirror?  
  
My hair is hanging in front of my eyes limply, and I brush it away to get a better look at my face. There's a fairly large bruise on my right temple, and I touch it gently. I wince a bit as a wave of pain and nausea sweep over me. Note to self: never touch a bruise again. There's a large scratch on my collarbone, and after turning a bit in the chair, I can see a large bruise on my back.  
  
I'm definitely not in the best condition, but it could be worse. I could be dead.  
  
"The bruises will fade in a few days."  
  
Jumping a bit, I turn around to see Legolas standing in the doorway. He's holding a few dresses. Though this goes against everything I believe in, I won't complain. 'Just take the dresses and force a smile,' I think to myself. He hands them over, and I take them with my free hand. I force a small smile and nod. "Thank you." Legolas nods with a grin. "Lord Elrond will be here in a few hours to check up on you. If you need anything, feel free to ask."  
  
How kind. Holding the dresses to me, I nod. "Okay." He stands there for a moment, staring at me. "Um, I kinda need to get changed now," I remind him. He blinks and blushes a bit. "Of course," he says, and leaves. I'm alone again. Holding up a dress I can't help but cringe. I'm going to drown in the yards of velvet and cotton! It's warm out, and I'll have heat delirium if I wear them. 'Suck it up. These people were nice enough to save your ass; the least you can do is wear a friggin' dress.'  
  
"The Mary-Sue's don't have to wear dresses," I mutter. I drop the sheet and slip the lightest dress over my head. It has frills. Good God in heaven, I'm wearing a dress with frills. Tying the sash behind my back, I look at my reflection. I whimper and tug at the sleeves. I look like a sick porcelain doll. My mistake, a sick porcelain doll wearing a dress from HELL.  
  
"This cannot be happening," I whimper. Sighing, I pick up a brush and try to tame my hair. After ten minutes, I slam the brush down on the vanity. "THIS SUCKS!" I shout, forgetting for a moment that I'm in a place full of elves. Eh, who cares if they heard me? Crossing my arms over my chest, I walk over to the bed, sit down, and proceed to sulk. Let's go over my current situation calmly and rationally.  
  
-I went to look at my new house and was chased by a bear. -I fell off a cliff BECAUSE of that stupid bear. -I woke up with a migraine from hell and was found by Legolas Greenleaf. -I passed out. -I woke up in a room while being treated by Elrond. -I freaked out and eventually passed out. -I woke up again, NAKED. -Legolas saw me in a sheet and nothing more. -Legolas got me some gross dresses that are frilly. FRILLY! -My hair looks like crap and will never be tamed. -I'm now listing things in a very negative attitude. -And to top it all off, I'M BORED!  
  
So that's my current situation. Tons of girls and some guys would jump at the chance to be in Middle Earth. I get the opportunity, and I end up bored. How the hell did this happen? Narrowing my eyes, I stand up. 'I will be forever grateful that Legolas saved me, but for the love of God I refuse to wear these dresses!' I take off the dress and throw it to the ground. I move to pick up the sheet, when I hear the door open.  
  
'When I turn around, Legolas Greenleaf will not be standing at the door.'  
  
Legolas Greenleaf is standing at the door, slack jawed.  
  
I feel my face burn crimson and watch his eyes study me, mouth gaping. Oh God, this cannot be happening! Grabbing the sheet, I cover myself quickly. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" I scream. Legolas moves his mouth as though to say something, but no words come out. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I shriek and shove him out of the room. I slam the door behind him and lock it. I am so embarrassed, I'm shaking.  
  
I cannot believe Legolas Greenleaf saw my naked! I always dreamt of that moment, but he was usually naked too, and there would be some romantic music playing. Lifting a hand, I cover my eyes and sigh. This is turning out to be a nightmare, I swear. Someone knocks on the door, and I restrain a growl. "Go away you pervert!" I shout.  
  
"It's lord Elrond."  
  
Sighing, I unlock the door, and let him in. He steps inside, and closes the door behind him. "Pervert?" he says in confusion. I clutch the sheet tightly. "Your prince of Mirkwood walked in on me when I was naked and just gaped at me!" I yell. Elrond looks at me for a second and starts to chuckle. "It's not funny! He didn't even knock!" Elrond starts laughing, and leans against the vanity for support.  
  
"Forgive me, lady Siren, but the situation is rather amusing."  
  
I lift an eyebrow. "How would you feel if Legolas walked in on you while you were naked?" His laughing stops. Didn't I read a Legolas/Elrond slash somewhere? "You're right. I'm here to check up on you and see how you are healing." I sit down on the bed and shrug. "I'm being looked after by the best healer in Middle Earth. How should I be?" The elf lord smiles and tilts my head.  
  
"The bruises are healing nicely," he mumbles. Tilting my head down, he brushing the hair away from the back of my neck and head. "The bleeding has stopped and the swelling has gone down. You should be able to leave the room in a few days." I grin. "Do I get a lollypop now?" I ask. Elrond stares at me blankly. "A what?" I shrug and hop off the bed. "Never mind. Just some strange humor. Thanks for the checkup." Elrond nods. "You are most welcome. Perhaps Legolas will stop by soon and apologize."  
  
"I might accept his apology if he brings some clothes that don't include frilly dresses." The elf laughs and leaves. Well, that wasn't so bad. Sitting down in a chair in the corner of the room, I rest my chin on my hand. "All I ever wanted was to be at your service. But now I'm alone, 'cause you're here and you're gone. And all I ever wanted was to feel I had a purpose. But now that's all gone..." I sing softly. My eyes droop closed, and the world fades away.  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I'll be posting the next chapter for this story and 'Back Again' soon. Bye!  
  
-Siren 


	3. Losing a ring and finding a friend

Bleed for Me  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'll be updating 'Back Again' soon. I hurt my back, so I'll be bedridden for a little while, doped up on muscle relaxants. (Insert goofy author here.) You want to know a good song? 'Dumb Girls'. I love that song! Anyway, on with the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feeling a bit more refreshed, I open my eyes. It's dark out now. I guess I slept through the afternoon. I always was a heavy sleeper. Stretching out my legs, I try to work the kinks out. Note to self: never sleep on a chair ever again. It's bad for your back. Standing up, I lift my arms above my head and stretch. Ah, that's better. Looking over at the bed I'm surprised to see a pair of pants and a loose, cotton shirt. Either Elrond took pity on me, or he told Legolas and the blonde elf brought me them as a sign of peace. The latter is most likely.  
  
Does this mean that every time I want a pair of pants Legolas has to see me naked? I grin at my next thought. Does that mean that if Legolas wants some jeans or something I have to see him naked? Oh yeah, I'm a pervert. Slipping on the pants, I'm a little disappointed to see that they end at my calf. Damn tallness. I'm 5'8, if you're wondering. Some people think it's a blessing, but it's not exactly great when you want to find a guy taller than you. Thank God for elves!  
  
Slipping the shirt on my head, I see that the hem ends just below my waist. Ah, nice and comfy. Grabbing my boots, I put them on and leave my room. I know Elrond said I could leave my room in a few days, but what he doesn't know can only hurt me. Opening the door, I poke my head into the hallway. So far, I don't see any guards. But just because I can't see them doesn't mean they aren't around. Darn stealthy elves. Stepping into the hallway, I debate which way to go.  
  
Wherever I go, I just hope I don't run into Legolas. God, that would be awkward. What would I say? 'Hey Legolas, enjoy seeing me naked?' Oh well, when in doubt, always go right. I have no idea if that's right, seeing as how I just made that up. Walking through the corridors is no easy task for a human. It's almost pitch black, save for the moonlight and a few torches. My human eyes take a while to adjust to the darkness, and even when they have I can barely see where I'm going. Damn elves and their superior senses.  
  
"The trouble with me is I'm the sum of the parts of something wild..." I sing softly. See, I have a little problem with the dark: I'm scared of it. Being alone in my room at night is fine. Being alone in a castle in another dimension at night scares me. And when I'm scared, I tend to sing. This has annoyed quite a few people. Hearing something, I stop walking. It sounds like running water, possibly a stream. Turning left, I walk out of the corridors and step onto the grass.  
  
There's a fountain in the middle of the small pasture. A statue of a she-elf holding a basin of water stands in the middle, a soft smile engraved onto her face. A bench surrounds the circular fountain, and I kneel on it. Peering into the water, I can barely make out my own face. The moon's reflection is bright in the water, surrounded by millions of stars. It looks like you could touch the stars just by touching the water. The skies were never this clear back home.  
  
Leaning over the edge of the fountain, I try to get a better look. I hear a small 'plop' and see the water ripple. Peering into the water, I curse. My ring fell in. Damn it, just what I need. Growling, I reach into the fountain to try to grasp it. Damn slippery ring! "C'mon," I mutter. I finally grasp the ring, and start to pull my hand out when a voice startles me.  
  
"Drop something in the fountain?"  
  
I let out a yelp, drop the ring again, and tumble off the bench. Growling, I look up to see none other than Legolas. He's trying to suppress a laugh, but is losing. If he laughs, I'm going to shove him into that fountain, I swear. He lets out the first of many laughs, and my eyes narrow. That's it. Standing up, I put my hands on his chest and shove him into the fountain ass-first. There's a splash, followed by a stream of elvish curses. After flipping him off, I turn and walk away. Stupid elf.  
  
I don't care that I was once obsessed with that prince. He's officially on my 'I don't like you' list. That elf knows just when to piss me off. He not only walked in on me naked, but now he made me lose my ring! I really liked that ring! I should really get back at him and shove him into Galadriel's mirror. Not only would he get wet, but also he'd get scolded and probably banished by the Lady of the Wood. Note to self: see why no one is allowed to touch her mirror.  
  
Now I'm officially in a really crappy mood. I trudge back to the corridors and start walking back to my room. Wait a sec. Where's my room again?  
  
"DAMN IT ALL!"  
  
I'M LOST. I cannot believe I even thought of leaving my room at night! Damn it! I'm tired, I lost my favorite ring, I just shoved Legolas into a fountain, and now I'm lost! I want to go home! At least I knew where my room was at home! Balling my fists, I turn and kick the wall. Bad idea. "OUCH! STUPID CEMENT WALL!" My foot hurts like hell! When will this nightmare end? Why do all the Mary Sue's get to have all the fun? Even Lily had more fun than this and I put her through hell and back!  
  
"I HATE MIDDLE EARTH!"  
  
I take a few deep breaths and try to calm myself down. I push open the nearest door and walk inside. An elf is sitting at a desk, and looks up at me in surprise. "Who are you?" he asks. Growling, I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm a Mary-Sue. Now get the hell out before I become perfect in all forms of weaponry and kill you while I remain flawless." Eyes wide, the elf gets up and leaves, probably to get a guard. I slam the door behind him and walk over to the bed.  
  
Crawling into it, I shut my eyes tightly. "When I wake up tomorrow morning I will be in my own bed, safe and sound, with no elves around."  
  
Fat chance. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I open my eyes, I'll be back in my room.  
  
I open my eyes.  
  
"This is ridiculous."  
  
I sit up and get out of the bed. Trudging over to the door, I open it and walk into the corridor. Turning to walk away, I come face to face with Elrond. "Good morning," he greets with a smile. "This place is too friggin' horrible to be good." Yes, I'm in a very bad mood today. I start to walk away, and Elrond follows. "I heard you had quite an adventure last night." I glare at him. "If by an adventure you mean losing my ring, shoving Legolas into a fountain, getting lost and kicking an elf out of his room, than I guess I did."  
  
Elrond chuckles, and I can't help but smile a little. "Why is it that you find all of my misfortunes amusing?" The brunette elf smiles. "Because you, my dear, are amusing to me. As for the elf you 'kicked out' of his room, he is quite angry. What is a 'Mary-Sue'?" I shrug. "A giant cliché. She's gorgeous, perfect in every way. Very boring, in my opinion." Elrond nods, pretending to understand. "Legolas was furious last night, though I'm sure he deserved what you did. Did he walk in on you again?"  
  
"No. He startled me and made me lose my favorite ring." Now that I said that, I feel sort of guilty. He probably didn't mean to do it on purpose. But he always catches me in a bad mood. Though he was nice enough to get me the pants. I suppose I should apologize. "Where is Legolas anyway?" I ask. "In the dining hall, which is where we are going. You haven't eaten since you got here. Besides, we must discuss your situation."  
  
We enter the dining hall, and I only see a few elves. I guess the others ate already. Looking around, I spot Legolas at a table with a few elves. As though he felt my eyes on him, he turned around and looked at me. His face remained emotionless, but I could see the anger in his eyes. Oops. Elrond sits down at a table and I do the same. Various dishes and plates are brought over, and my mouth starts to water. I take a piece of what looks like an apple, and munch on it.  
  
"Now, Lady Siren, please tell me how Legolas came upon you." My eyes widen. Okay, he just said something that could be interpreted into something X-rated. Stifling a giggle, I start to explain. "Well, this may come as a shock to you, but I'm not exactly from Middle Earth. You see, I was with my mom a few days ago. We were looking at our new house, and I went for a walk to check out the woods. A bear chased me, and I ended up falling down a hill or something. When I woke up, I was here. I know I sound insane and a few of my friends would say that I am insane, but I'm not."  
  
Elrond nods, not looking unnerved or shocked at all. "Why aren't you surprised?" I ask. I expected some sort of reaction from this guy! He looks up from his meal. "This is not the first time something like this has happened. A young girl came here a few months ago by the name of Hannah. Her story was similar to your's." I blink. "Where is she now?" Elrond smiles. "She's now living with the hobbits in the Shire, and is currently engaged to Frodo Baggins." I grin and sit back in my chair. "I knew someone was going to snag that hobbit." (Shire Elf: HA! ^_^)  
  
"Indeed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He gets up, and leaves the dining hall. I take another bite of my apple, slowly getting lost in my thoughts. I'm not the first to come here? Well, that's weird. I was sort of hoping to be, you know, special. The first, or something. I was about to take another bite of my apple when something was held in front of my face. I take it, and look at it. It's my ring! Looking up, I see Legolas standing over me, a light smile on his face.  
  
"I thought you might like that back," he says. I grin and nod. "Yeah. I dropped it in that fountain last night." He nods and sits down next to me. "I'm sorry that I shoved you in there. You just pissed me off when you started laughing at me. Plus I was still kinda mad about when you walked in on me while I was naked." He blushes but smiles. "Forgive me, I should have knocked." I shrug and look down at my ring. "I've done stuff like that before. Only I have enough sense to leave and not just stand there."  
  
Legolas blushes crimson and looks at my ring. "I've never seen such a ring before." I hand it to him. "It's a claddagh ring. It's exchanged as either a symbol of friendship or an engagement ring. See," I pointed to the crown, "the heart represents loyalty, the hands represent friendship and the heart represents love." Legolas smiles and hands it back to me. "Was it given to you out of friendship or more?" I slip the ring on my finger and shake my head. "Friendship. I'm definitely not engaged. I did the 'love' thing once and it totally backfired on me."  
  
"Just because you had a bad experience doesn't mean you should give up on love." I lift an eyebrow. "I forgot that you elves were into the whole love thing. Well, I've got news for you. In my world, true love is hard to find if it still exists at all. It's best to quit while you're ahead." Legolas frowns a bit. "You mortals give up on things too easily." I grin teasingly. "Oh and you're perfect?" Legolas grins. "I don't have many faults," he admits braggingly. I stand up, and put my hands on my hips. "Than I'm just gonna have to call you Mary-Bob. I can't stand perfect people. They're so boring."  
  
I start to walk away. "What on Middle Earth is a Mary-Bob? And I'm not boring!" I hold up a hand and pretend to yawn. "You're putting me to sleep, Blondie," I tease. "I'm not boring!" I roll my eyes. "You're more dull than a book on geometry." I turn around to see an indignant Legolas. "I don't know what geometry is, but I assure you that I am not boring." I lift my chin up. "Prove it." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Fine than. Spend a day with me, and you'll see how boring I am."  
  
Bingo.  
  
"Fine. But if I'm not satisfied that you're not boring by the end of the day, than I'm going to tell all of Rivendell that you're dull." Legolas grins and holds out his hand. I shake it and smile. "Deal," he says.  
  
Oh this is gonna be good.  
  
2 Be Continued 


	4. Astaider, Hodoer, and whiskey oh my!

Bleed for Me  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. So, how will Legolas prove to me that he isn't boring? And just to warn you, this isn't going to be a Legolas romance. I thought about it, but I've decided to let Lily have the elf. There will be romance in this though. (Evil grin.) Anyway, on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A clothing shop. You took me to a clothing shop?"  
  
I look at the door to the 'garment shop' that Legolas has taken me to. Is he serious? Why the hell would he take me here? "You know, this is unusual but it doesn't prove that you're not boring. It just proves that you're strange." I look at the elf beside me, one eyebrow lifted. He simply smiles and opens the door for me. "Just be patient," he says and leads me inside. There are various she-elves running about, measuring fabrics and sewing. It's like a fancy sweat shop.  
  
"Prince Legolas, whatever are you doing here?" a high-pitched voice chimes in behind us. I turn to see a prissy blonde she-elf looking at Legolas with stars in her eyes. Oh great, just what I need. "I never expected to find royalty in this clothing store." "Did you check the back? Usually the store owner keeps a prince or two in stock," I sneer. I can't help it; she left herself open to it. She glares at me before returning her gaze to the prince next to me. "My, what a charming young servant you have." My eyes flash. Servant?  
  
I open my mouth to retort, but Legolas cuts me off. "She is not my servant. She is a guest of Elrond, and I am showing her the beauty of Rivendell." The she-elf looks at me in surprise. "It has been long since lord Elrond has had human guests. Tell me mortal, where do you hail from?" I pale a bit. What should I say? "I hail from Gondor milady," I lie. I ignore Legolas's surprised look and attempt a bow. When in doubt, lie about where you're from. The she-elf looks me over and lifts an eyebrow. "Well, Gondor always did have strange women." Okay, this chick is getting on my last nerve.  
  
"Forgive me my lord, but I must be going. Perhaps I will see you at the banquet tomorrow night?" Legolas nods and the she-elf flashes a bright smile. Throwing me a death glare, she turns and leaves. Good riddance! "Banquet?" Legolas smiles and starts to walk over to a rack of dresses. "My birthday is tomorrow," he explains. I grin a bit. "Really? How old are you going to be?" "Two thousand nine hundred and thirty eight years old." Okay, I knew he was old, but that's just...wow. "Cool. I'll be seventeen in October, but no matter what I'll always have the maturity of a five year old," I say with a smile.  
  
Legolas picks up a dress and studies the length. "I don't think that pink is your color," I say, trying to stifle a laugh. The elf glares at me and holds the dress up to my shoulders. "Um, what do you think you're doing?" I ask. Please don't say that dress is for me. Please, please, please! "I don't think pink is your color either," he says with a smirk. "And dresses aren't for me either," I growl. The elf rolls his eyes and puts the dress back. "You are a female and females must wear dresses."  
  
I pick up a blue dress and hold it up to him, mimicking his earlier movements. "I'll wear a dress when you do," I say with a bright smile. There. Now I'll never have to wear a dress. Legolas stares at me for a second before a smile slowly spreads across his face. Oh no, he can't possibly be considering it. No way. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf is wearing a dress.  
  
I stare at the elf in front of me, mouth gaping and eyes popping out of my head. The blonde elf prince of Mirkwood is wearing a dress. "Oh....my...God." Legolas puts one hand on his hip, and holds a dress out to me with the other. "I believe you'll be trying this on," he says with a smirk. I nod and take the dress without complaint. "You have no shame," I say, and walk into a dressing room. It's more like a room with a curtain for a door.  
  
I take off the tunic and pants, and slip on the dress. It's an off the shoulder, deep red and gold dress. It's gorgeous actually and much more comfortable than the other dresses I wore. The dress is sleeveless, so it won't be too hot and stifling. All in all, it's perfect. Magnificent even. "Are you dressed yet?" I cross my arms over my chest. "I'm not coming out," I reply. He may have gotten me to wear the gown, but that doesn't mean other people have to see me in it. "Come out before I come in," he warns. "Nuh-uh. I'll come out when Mordor is filled with Orcs that hug bunnies."  
  
I hear a deep sigh, and smile. Maybe he's given up. Just than, a hand pulls the curtain aside and grabs my arm. I let out a yelp as I'm yanked out of the dressing room, and right in front of Legolas. Feeling self- conscious, I wrap my arms around myself and try to back up into the dressing room. Legolas grips my arm, preventing any escape. "Evil elf," I mutter, refusing to look at him. "You look fine," he assures me. "The dress is perfect for your hair." Relaxing a bit, I look up at him. He's changed out of the dress and into his tunic and pants. Darn, I was just getting used to that pink ensemble.  
  
"Where's your dress?" I ask. He grins and lets me go. "It was too binding for me." I laugh and glance down at the gown. "I guess it's okay," I admit. I see Legolas grinning triumphantly and plaster a frown on my face. "I said it's okay, but I'd much rather be wearing a nice pair of pants. Can I change now?" Legolas nods, still grinning with a glint in his eye. I hurry into the dressing room and change back into my original clothes. Carrying the dress, I walk back out and make my way over to the tunics.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asks. Hm, blue looks nice on him. "You picked out my dress, so I'm picking out your clothes," I say. Hm, silver would really look good on him. Dark green is way too harsh for his fair complexion. He needs something light. "What makes you think that I'll wear whatever you pick?" I pick up a light silver tunic and black pants. Hm...no, they clash too much. I put the pants down and pick up a pair of silver breeches. Much better.  
  
"You'll wear what I tell you to because I'm a fashion genius. Besides, it's only fair oh blonde one." I shove the clothes into his arms and shove him into the dressing room. "Put those on and model them for me." He opens his mouth to protest, but I quickly close the curtain. After a few moments, I hear clothes ruffling. I won't peek. I won't peek. Oh hell, of course I'll peek! Holding my breath, I look through a small space that the curtain left. Whoa. Okay, that is just, wow.  
  
That is the hottest body I have ever seen. Good God in heaven, he is built. Quickly averting my eyes, I try to control myself. 'I will not ravage the elf,' I tell myself. Well, not with witnesses around anyway. "Are you done yet?" I ask, my voice cracking a bit. Hey, you'd be speechless too if you saw what I did. I see him move to pull the curtain aside and quickly grab a scarf and drop it on the ground. He steps out, and I smile. "Damn. Um, can you pick that up?" He nods and bends down. Tilting my head, I grin. That is a great ass.  
  
He picks it up and puts it back on a shelf. "Okay, model for me." He frowns. "How?" I shrug. "Strike a pose." Legolas shakes his head and turns back to the dressing room. "Fine then. Be mister dull, I don't care." He tenses, and turns around. "I am not dull," he says and strikes a pose. Oh I am GOOD. I smile and watch him strut his stuff. "Oh yeah, you look great. And by the way, you're a great model," I say. He blushes, and retreats to the dressing room.  
  
-See elf naked: Check  
  
-See elf's ass: Check  
  
-See elf model: Check  
  
Yes, today has been a very good day so far. He emerges from the room, dressed in his normal garb. We walk over to the store owner, and he pays for the clothes. Glancing out the window, I almost fall over. It couldn't be! There's no way! I could've sworn that I just saw my two best friends. But how? "Legolas, I'll be right back," I say, and take off. If he called after me, I'll never know. I take off into the streets, looking for the blonde and brunette. "Sapphire! Star!" I yell. (A.N.-HI GUYS! Yes, you're in this too!)  
  
I finally spot them near a house and run towards them. "Sapph! Star!" They turn towards me, and I screech to a stop. It's them alright, but they're different. They're...elves. "Sapph? Star?" They frown and glance at each other. "Pardon? We don't know of this 'Sapph' or 'Star'. My name is Astaider," says the Sapphire look alike. "And this is Hodoer," she says, gesturing to the Star look alike. (A.N.- Astaider means 'valiant one' and Hodoer means 'wise one'. I thought the names fit you two perfectly!)  
  
I nod my head. "Oh, I'm sorry. You two just look a lot like my friends. I'm Siren," I say. They smile warmly. "Hello Siren. Are you new to Rivendell?" I nod and put my hands in my pockets. "Yeah. I just got here a few days ago." "Are you attending the banquet tomorrow?" Hodoer asks. "Yeah. Are you two going?" They nod. "Maybe I'll see you two there. Are you doing anything until then?" I ask. Hodoer shakes her head. "No, we were just enjoying a walk, and than we were going for some tea. Would you like to join us?" I grin. "Sure." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice house."  
  
Hodoer puts their belongings away while Astaider takes out the teakettle and cups. Opening a cabinet, I see a bottle of what looks like wine. "What's this?" I ask and take the bottle out. Hodoer glances over at me. "That's whiskey. We don't particularly like it. It's used mainly as a sedative for the wounded." I nod and try to read the label. Damn elvish script. "Right. So you two wouldn't like to have some?" Astaider pokes her head out of the kitchen. "It would be a shame to let it go to waste. Let's have a little." I grin at her. "That's the spirit."  
  
4 Hours and many glasses later...  
  
"Wait a moment, so Legolas Greenleaf saw you naked?"  
  
I nod, my head fuzzy and spinning. Hodoer and Astaider look at each other before bursting into laughter. I snort and start giggling. I have officially gotten two elves and myself drunk. I believe this is a great accomplishment. "It's okay though, 'cause I saw him naked today," I say and take another swig from the bottle. Astaider laughs and a spray of whiskey escapes her mouth, causing a chain reaction of hysterical laughter. "What did he look like?" the blonde elf asks, eyes wide.  
  
I grin mischievously, and lean towards them. "Let's just say that the prince is very well endowed," I whisper. Hodoer and Astaider look at each other before falling over each other laughing. "Plus he has an ass like granite. There should be a monument dedicated just to his ass. I mean, I've never seen an ass as great as his. I mean, his is an ass that's just...I mean, what an ass!" Hodoer and Astaider are shaking with laughter, tears in their eyes. "You are shameless!" Hodoer shrieks and takes the bottle away from me.  
  
"Of course I'm shameless! Who ever had fun being shameful? I'll tell you who." I wag a finger. "Nobody, that's who!" I snatch the bottle away from Hodoer and take another swig. Astaider stands up, swaying a bit. "I think you've had enough to drink. I'm cuttin' you off," she slurs and reaches for the bottle. I pull it out of her reach and she topples over the chair and into an undignified heap. Hodoer and I burst into laughter, clutching our stomachs.  
  
A knock at the door interrupts our laughter. Hodoer stands up and answers it. I hear some mumbled words, and look at Astaider who's giggling on the floor. "Siren, Legolas is here!" I pout and shrink back into the chair. "I don't wanna go home yet! I like it here!"  
  
"Siren, it's time to go."  
  
I look up to see the blonde elf prince looking down at me. I hold the bottle to me and stick out my lower lip. Legolas shakes his head. "That won't work with me. Now get up, it's time to go." I roll my eyes and hand the bottle to Hodoer. "I'll see you guys at the party!" I yell and stumble out of their house. I try not to trip over my feet, which is difficult since the world won't stop moving. "Why won't this road stay still? How are people supposed to walk on a moving road? It's impossible!"  
  
I feel someone pick me up, and I see that it's Legolas. "You've managed to get yourself very drunk," he says with a hint of amusement. I snort and lean my head back. "You really need to lighten up. Live a lil'!" I slur. "Right. Do you have any idea how worried I was? You just ran off into Rivendell. I spent the past four hours searching for you, only to find you and two elves drunk. I do believe that a five year old would have more sense than that."  
  
"You're no fun. Although you did wear a dress today." I slap him on the arm. "I deem you un-dull!" I yell and burst into giggles. He sighs, but smiles a bit. "I'm glad to see that one good thing came out of this." I start to smile but a wave of nausea washes over me.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm gonna puke."  
  
"I'll put you down, just wait a moment---"  
  
"..."  
  
"By the valar, how much did you drink?"  
  
"...sorry."  
  
2 Be Continued 


	5. The Banquet and singing

Bleed for Me  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys. I'll update 'Back Again' soon, just be patient for a little while longer. I've been working with my horse more, and am getting ready for the camp starting in a few weeks. If you want a pic of my horse, e-mail me at: SirenFFX@ptd.net. Thank you all for being so patient with me. Fancy (my horse) and I really appreciate it. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My head is pounding.  
  
My stomach hurts.  
  
And I'm sweating a cold sweat.  
  
I do believe this is what adults call a 'hangover'.  
  
Groaning, I try to open an eye. Sunlight hits it, and I quickly throw the blanket over my face. Why did I have to start that little drinking party yesterday? Oh, and I owe Legolas a new outfit. His old one is sort of, well, messy. I never threw up so much since I was little and got a stomach virus. Whiskey is bad kids. Very bad and evil. A curse upon whiskey! I feel the weight of the bed shift, and peek out from under the covers. Legolas has his arms crossed over his chest in a very parental manner.  
  
"I take it that you have a hangover?"  
  
He deserves to be smacked with a pillow. Grabbing the one next to me, I pick it up and smack him upside the head with it. "Go 'way," I mumble and burrow under the blankets. Just when I'm about to go back to sleep, I get smacked on the butt with something. I throw the covers away and look to see Legolas holding the pillow, a smirk on his face. "You are just asking me to kick your blonde ass, aren't you?" He grins and bops me on the head with the pillow. I wrench it out of his grasp and throw it across the room.  
  
"No more pillows for the elf," I say. Legolas rolls his eyes and stands up. "Get up." I frown and cross my arms over my chest. "I don't wanna," I reply stubbornly. "You must. Astaider and Hodoer want you to go shopping with them." Shopping? Me? Can't I just be left alone until tonight? "Legolas, if you haven't noticed I'm currently in the middle of a huge hangover. I don't think I can walk, let alone shop. And if you hit me with that damn pillow one more time I'm going to pull every strand of hair out of your head, I swear."  
  
He pales a bit but doesn't leave. "You would be dead before you ever touched one strand of my hair. Now get up and get dressed. And bathe too, you reek of whiskey." That does it. I swing my legs over the bed, stand up, grab a fist full of his hair and yank as hard as I can. He yelps, and I shove him out of the room. "And stay out!" I yell and slam the door behind him.  
  
"Does that mean you'll go?"  
  
"If you don't leave I will pull your ears right off!" I threaten. I stumble into the bathing room, and find a pool full of warm water. I strip and plop into the pool. My aching muscles and stomachache slowly relax, leaving me in euphoria. "Much better," I sigh and slip lower into the water. I wash myself off, and scrub what I hope is shampoo in my hair. I rinse myself clean, grab a towel and step out. After drying off, I walk into my room and grab a dress. It's light, so I shouldn't die of heatstroke.  
  
I slip it on, run my fingers through my hair and leave. I leave the palace grounds, and make my way into the busy streets. Now, if I could only find my two insane elves. "Siren! Over here!" Ah, that was easy. I turn around and see Astaider and Hodoer running towards me. I can't help but grin at the sight of them. "Did you two wake up with a massive hangover too?" Hodoer smirks and glances at Astaider. The blonde frowns. "If that is what you mortals call it. I thought I had been poisoned. My head is still a bit fuzzy," she says.  
  
"Thank goodness I didn't consume as much as you two did. Two elves suffering from the after effects of alcohol is disastrous." I laugh lightly and start walking with them. "So what are we shopping for today? Lingerie, kinky sex toys or that special someone to make us feel complete?" They both throw me confused glances before shaking their heads. "You really are quite a strange mortal. We are shopping for something to wear to the banquet tonight. We have already bought the gowns, but we need something to complete us."  
  
I nod. "So you want jewelry or something?" They nod. "Elves normally do not wear much jewelry, but on occasions like this it is alright. Do you have a necklace to wear?" I shake my head. "Nah, I'm not a fancy person. Just the dress will do." Astaider stops in front of a stop, spots something and squeals. "It's perfect!" she shrieks and runs inside. Hodoer and I exchange glances and follow her inside. The shop is filled with every jewel and glass object imaginable. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, opals, glass, stone, everything.  
  
"Wow," I mutter with wide eyes. I move over to a glass tear-shaped pendant, and study it. Whoever made this is really talented. "Ah, you're interested in the glass pendant I see. I do believe that it is perfect for your eyes." I turn around and see a male elf looking at me. "Oh no, I'm not here to buy anything. I don't have any money either, I'm just looking." The male elf makes a 'tsk, tsk' sound, picks up the necklace and drapes in onto my collarbone. "I just said that I didn't have any money," I say. Didn't this guy hear me?  
  
"It's perfect my dear," he says and hands me a mirror. I glance at my reflection and smile a bit. The necklace is beautiful, but it's probably way to expensive for even Astaider or Hodoer. "It's beautiful, but I have no way to pay for it." The elf smiles, unclasps the necklace and presses it into my palm. "Consider it a gift. You are new to Rivendell, and it is always nice to see a mortal." I stare at him, stunned. "You're just giving it to me?" There must be some catch. I don't have to do any, eh, 'special' favors? Not that I would or anything.  
  
"Like I said, consider it a gift. I always enjoy seeing a gem find the perfect person to wear it." I smile brightly and look down at the necklace in my hand. "Thank you so much." The man waves his hand. "It is nothing my dear." "Siren, what do you think?" I turn to see Astaider holding up a sapphire necklace. It's in the shape of a stare, with a small diamond in the center. "It's great," I say. The blonde elf grins happily. "I thought so too. Hodoer, did you find your's yet?"  
  
"I told you before, I'm not sure that I'm even going to this banquet. I do loathe dresses. The last time I went to one of those banquets, my mother forced me to wear a dress," the brunette grumbles. "Oh come on, live a little!" Hodoer sighs, and holds up a ruby pendant with a gold star in the middle. "See? That wasn't so hard," I say and offer her a smile. (Hey Star, remember the eighth grade dance? 'My mom forced me to come here,' lol.)  
  
Once they paid for their necklaces, we left the store. "You should come by our house tonight and we can all get prepared." Translation: We can all get together and get all made-up and fancy looking. "Sure. What time does this shindig start?" Hodoer ignores my choice of words and answers "eight o' clock." "Great. I'll stop by your house later and we can get all pretty looking." A thought enters my mind and I grin. "And bring the whiskey!" I yell and start walking back to the palace.  
  
In the words of Bilbo Baggins, "Tonight will be a night to remember."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's seven o' clock and I have to get ready. I grab the dress that Legolas picked out yesterday, and put the necklace in my pocket. I open the door to leave and come face to face with a guy. He has raven hair and the darkest eyes I've ever seen. His skin is tan, and I can see the outline of a muscular form through his shirt. All in all, he's a hottie. I blink and try to think of something to say.  
  
"Forgive me, I thought this was lord Elrond's room," he says. He has a thick British accent and I have to fight the weakness in my knees. "Um, his room is down the hall and to your left," I reply. He smiles, and nods. "Thank you my lady." He bows and walks away. What is it with Middle Earth guys? Why are they all so hot? Gathering my wits, I turn and walk away. 'Please be at the banquet' I think to myself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not coming out!"  
  
"Come on Hodoer, Siren needs to get changed!"  
  
"She can use my room! I refuse to show my face in public!"  
  
I roll my eyes and flop onto their couch. Hodoer has kept herself locked in the bathroom for the past hour, refusing to open the door. "Hodoer, open that damn door! If you don't I swear I'll kick it down!" I yell. "Kick all you want, I'm not coming out!" Sighing, I push myself off the couch and brace myself. "Astaider, get away from the door." She nods and steps away. I run at the door at full speed, prepared to knock it down.  
  
SMACK!  
  
I go flying and land about five feet away. "What the hell is that door made out of, steel?" I blink, trying to stop my brain from shaking. I sit up and hear Hodoer laughing from inside the bathroom. "Screw you too," I growl. The door finally opens, and she steps out. "By the Valar..." Astaider murmurs. Hodoer looks great. She's wearing a dress similar to mine. It's a lighter shade of red with sleeves that stop at her wrist. The pendant she picked out earlier really does complete the outfit. Her hair is pulled back with only a few ringlets loose.  
  
"You look great!" I shriek and hug her. "I heard that big crash. Are you alright?" I pull away and nod. "Just a bit dizzy. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed." I take my dress and walk into the bathroom. After closing the door, I get changed. Once the dress is on, I put on the necklace and try to think of something to do with my hair. It's too short to pull back into a bun. I can't just leave it like it is. After several attempts to figure something out, I finally clench my fists and let out a yell of frustration.  
  
"Siren?"  
  
I open the bathroom door and step out. "My hair sucks," I mumble. The blonde elf rolls her eyes, grabs a hairbrush, and goes to work. After a few moments, she shoves me into the bathroom and in front of the mirror. Damn that girl is good. For the first time in years, my hair is tame. It looks modern, much more different from the elves, but maybe that's a good thing. "Wow." Astaider grins proudly and shoves me out of the bathroom. "My turn!"  
  
A few moments later she emerges, dressed in a blue gown. Once again, the design is simple but beautiful. What is it with elves and their fashion abilities?  
  
"Well ladies, let's go party." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am bored out of my mind.  
  
Astaider and Hodoer are off dancing with various elves and making small talk. Legolas is chatting with Elrond, and I am in the farthest corner of the room, alone. Not one male elf has offered to dance with me, not even Legolas. This sucks. I should just leave. After all, this banquet is for elves, not mortals. Gathering my dress into my hands, I turn and walk away. None of the elves try to stop me. I doubt that they'd even notice that I'm gone.  
  
I walk back to my room, and glance in the mirror. I looked pretty tonight. Better than I've looked in a long time, and still no one offered to dance with me. Walking into the bathroom, I shed the stupid dress and put on a pair of loose pants. Grabbing a loose shirt, I rip the sleeves off and put it on. It's too hot to wear anything with sleeves. I take off the necklace, and put it on the nightstand. Feeling dejected, bored, and lonely I turn and leave my room.  
  
I walk down the empty corridors and listen to the party. "Stupid elves," I mutter. I walk over to my fountain, and sit on the bench. I've claimed it as my own, seeing as how I'm the only one who really stops by it. It's probably going to storm soon. The air is warm, but moist. Yup, storm weather.  
  
"I hate you  
  
I love you  
  
I just can't remember to forget you"  
  
I sing softly, not that it matters. None of the elves could probably hear me anyway. They're all off dancing and laughing. Stupid elves and their stupid parties.  
  
"Who are you?  
  
Who needs you?  
  
You make me feel alive"  
  
Pushing myself up, I look at my reflection. Dipping my hands in the water, I start to scrub my face. Black eyeliner starts to run, and the lipstick smears. (I don't know if elves actually use this stuff. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)  
  
"I die so high.  
  
I'm crawling on the ground and  
  
I found I can't fly."  
  
Now the fountain's water is tainted. Oh well, not my problem. They didn't notice me, so maybe they won't notice the water.  
  
"One of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
Think I sound crazy  
  
Maybe  
  
Whatever  
  
What's it all about?"  
  
Alright, I admit it. I'm jealous. Those elves are happy and surrounded by familiar faces. The only familiar faces that I know have forgotten that I even exist. For some reason, I thought that my time on Middle Earth would be different. Darn Mary-Sue's.  
  
"It's about life  
  
It's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you  
  
It's about me  
  
It's about everything between and I say"  
  
I should probably go to bed. After all, what else is there to do? I turn to leave, and come face to face with the guy from earlier. "Please continue singing," he says and leans against the fountain. God he's sexy. I nod and comply.  
  
"I say goodbye to you  
  
I say 'hi' to you  
  
With no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind"  
  
His eyes are so intense. The only other person whose eyes are that intense is Legolas. Just thinking about elves at the moment makes me bitter. Why didn't anyone notice me?  
  
"It's simple  
  
Confusing  
  
The truth is I'm winning  
  
But I'm losing"  
  
Why is he just staring at me? Why is HE here? In all the other stories it's Legolas that comforts the 'forgotten human'. So why is this guy here?  
  
"I'm pulling  
  
And pushing  
  
Won't do me any good  
  
It could  
  
It should  
  
I'm honest to myself that  
  
The truth is I lied"  
  
I hear something to my left and turn to look at it, but a warm finger under my chin stops me. The guy in front of me directs my face so that I'm looking right at him and only him. Not that I mind though.  
  
"One of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
You think I sound crazy  
  
Maybe  
  
Whatever  
  
What's it all about?"  
  
I hear that noise again, but this time I don't turn away. I don't think I could if I wanted to.  
  
"It's about life  
  
It's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you  
  
It's about me  
  
It's about everything between and I say"  
  
Who is this guy?  
  
"I say goodbye to you  
  
I say 'hi' to you  
  
With no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind."  
  
I see his eyes look at something behind me, and I turn to see what it is. But he puts a hand on my cheek, forcing me to focus on him only and nothing else.  
  
"Time is creeping behind me  
  
Surrounding around me  
  
Singing the words so desperately  
  
Now just give me reason  
  
That I can believe in  
  
Time is something you can't rewind"  
  
I close my eyes.  
  
"One of these days it all comes together  
  
One of those days that goes on forever  
  
What's it all about?"  
  
I open my eyes to see him staring at me, his lips tugging into the smallest of smiles.  
  
"It's about life  
  
It's about fun  
  
It's over before it has begun  
  
It's about you  
  
It's about me  
  
It's about everything between and I say  
  
I say goodbye to you  
  
I say 'hi' to you  
  
With no clue  
  
It's about time that I  
  
Make up my mind"  
  
I draw the last note out and look at him. He grins and kisses my forehead. "Thank you," he murmurs, and walks away. I stare after him until he's out of sight.  
  
...What the hell was that?  
  
2 Be Continued 


	6. Hissy fits and Mystery Men

Bleed for Me  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I might have to put 'Back Again' on hold for a little bit. Please forgive me! It's easy to update this story because I already have several chapters ready to upload. With 'Back Again' I have to write it chapter by chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After my 'mystery man' walked away, I sat there for a few minutes. I tried to process what just happened, but it didn't make sense. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to figure it out tonight, I stood up and went back to my room, which is where I am now. Sighing, I pick my gown up from the floor, fold it neatly, and put it on a dresser. I was still bummed that the party hadn't been as fun for me as I thought it would. I expected to at least dance a little. Maybe elves simply don't like humans at their banquets.  
  
Thinking about that makes me wonder why Astaider and Hodoer didn't really hang out with me. Maybe they just didn't want to be seen with me. My stomach churns at that thought. The only person who really paid attention to me tonight was that guy. This only proves that I attract the strangest person. EEP! I shouldn't be rushing ahead of myself. I don't know if he's actually 'attracted' to me. I am feeling the need to slam my head into the wall right about now.  
  
Oh well. I shrug, turn around, and bop my forehead on the wall. "Ow. Stupid cement wall!" Well, I have officially killed a few brain cells, knocked my brain around, and got myself dizzy. Mission accomplished. Not bothering to get changed, I crawl into the bed and close my eyes. Sleep is nice. And with sleep comes really weird dreams. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yup, I was right.  
  
I had a dream that I was running through Wal-Mart, squirting shampoo in people's faces while peeking at guys trying on clothes. (A.N.-Yes, this is a real dream I had. No more watching commercials before I go to bed.) Opening my eyes, I'm greeted by another beautiful morning. I really need to do something because I'm getting bored. Sighing, I get out of bed, change into a different shirt, and leave my room. Maybe I'll run into my 'mystery man' today.  
  
Walking down the corridors, I hear the elves chatting about the banquet last night. Apparently it was a lot of fun for them. "Stupid elves," I mutter. I start to turn into a room when a voice rings out behind me.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't lord Elrond's human guest. Did you enjoy the banquet?"  
  
Great, it's that bitch-elf from yesterday. I turn around, a smile plastered on my face. "It was great," I lie. She smiles coldly, and glances at her friends. "This, ladies, is lord Elrond's guest. She hails from Gondor apparently, though it still doesn't explain WHY she is a guest in these halls." I roll my eyes and force back a sigh. Some people are such asses. "I have traveled very far milady, and was injured in the process. Lord Elrond was kind and had allowed me to stay while I heal."  
  
She lifts an eyebrow and looks me over. "You don't appear injured," she says skeptically. I cross my arms over my chest. "Looks can be deceiving, milady. Do you doubt lord Elrond's healing abilities?" I ask, turning the tables on her. She looks surprised for a moment but quickly regains her composure. "Of course not. Lord Elrond is a magnificent healer, possibly the best in all of Middle Earth." I take a step closer to her. "Than why do you doubt that he healed me?"  
  
She opens her mouth, trying to think of a response. I smirk triumphantly, and see that her friends are looking at her expectantly. "Have a nice day milady," I say. I don't listen to her response and walk away.  
  
Me: 1  
  
Stupid she-elf: 0  
  
I walk into the dining hall, grab a plate of food and sit down at a table. I keep my head bowed while I eat, not wanting to talk to anyone.  
  
"Good morning Siren. Did you enjoy the banquet?"  
  
Apparently I don't get what I want. "Oh it was probably enjoyable for the elves," I say with a hint of bitterness in my tone. I can't help it; I'm pissed off. I hear someone sit down next to me, and don't bother to look up. "Is something wrong?" Legolas asks. Rage rising... "Of course not. Everything is just perfect," I say and stab whatever it is I'm eating. Legolas slides a finger under my chin and turns my head to him. "You're angry," he mumbles with confusion in his eyes. Give the boy a freakin' prize!  
  
I jerk away from his touch. "Now why would I be angry? Just because everyone ignored me last night and that bitch from yesterday had to bother me this morning is no reason for me to be angry! I hate this place and everyone in it! I want to go HOME!" I yell. Standing up I shove the chair away and start to storm off. I notice several elves staring at me with wide eyes and frown at them. "Haven't you ever seen a human have a hissy-fit before?" I growl. They quickly look away, somewhat embarrassed and baffled.  
  
"Siren," Legolas calls. I ignore him, simply lifting a hand and raising the middle finger. "Screw you Blondie," I reply and walk away. I trudge down the corridors and head into town. Where did Astaider and Hodoer get their whiskey? The elves around me are sure to stay clear of me. Is it the scowl on my face or the negative energy I'm giving off? Please note the extreme sarcasm. I pass by Astaider and Hodoer's house, and for a moment I'm tempted to see if they're home.  
  
Shaking my head, I continue walking. After a while I find myself on the boarders of the town and a field. I keep walking until the town is almost out of sight. Good. I don't want to look at happy elves anyway. The grass around me is tall, coming up to my waist. Letting out a sigh, I sit down and look up at the cloudless sky. I miss my home. Most of all I miss my friends and my family. How much time has passed in my world? Did they report my absence to the police yet?  
  
I hear a whizzing sound, and look up to see an arrow fly over my head. I let out a yelp and flatten myself against the ground. After the arrow passes, I stand up and look around. "WHO THE HELL JUST SHOT THAT ARROW?" My gaze finally finds the culprit. Go figure, it's the guy from last night. He looks a bit surprised to see me, and I think it's safe to say that the feeling's mutual. "Are you blind or do you just not give a shit?" I demand, hands on my hips. He blinks and blushes a bit.  
  
"Forgive me milady, I did not see you. Are you alright?" Oh God that voice is sexy. "Oh I'm fine except for the racing heart and the fact that you almost imbedded an arrow in my skull!" He walks over to me and as pathetic as this sounds, my pulse quickens a bit. He checks me over for wounds, and nods when he finds none. "I'm glad you're unharmed. Once again I apologize. You were hidden in the grass and I do not have the eyes of an elf." I smile a bit. "No, your's are prettier."  
  
Oh good God in heaven, did I just say that? 'Prettier'? How lame is that? Ugh! Yeah, my flirting is really on the fritz. "I mean, it's okay. The only elf I know that would ever shoot at me is this really bitchy she- elf and I doubt she could even hold a bow." Not that I can either. I've never held a bow in my life. He grins, somewhat relieved that I'm talking to him and not beating the hell out of him. "Do you know how to use a bow milady?" he asks. I glance at the bow in his hands and lift an eyebrow. "Nope. And you can stop calling me 'milady'. My name is Siren."  
  
"Siren. Interesting name. I'm Avarier, son of Aaron." An elvish name? "Avarier? Isn't that elvish for 'unwilling one'?" He grins and nods. "My mother loved the elvish language. She started calling me 'Avarier' because I was always unwilling to act like the other children my age." Ah, a loner. "I get that. I'm more immature than the kids my age. My mom is always like 'you're 16 now. Act your age!' But I never listen." He laughs and nods. "Precisely. It is nice to know that I am not the only unusual human around."  
  
I smile and glance behind me. His arrow is rooted in a tree trunk and I walk over to it. "Nice shot," I say. He pulls it out with a grunt and slips it back into his quiver. "Diola lle," he replies in elvish. Thank God for those elvish web pages! "Lle creoso." He looks at me in surprise and smiles. "You speak elvish?" I shrug and turn around. "Only some stuff. I'm not fluent though." We start walking back to town, and I must say, my mood is definitely better.  
  
"I did not see you at the banquet last night. Did you not attend?" I shrug. "I went but I got bored. No one talked to me or asked me to dance. I didn't even get to spike the drinks," I mumble. Remembering last night, I glance up at him. "Why did you do that last night?" I ask. He looks over me, eyes squinted. "Do what?" "Why did you ask me to keep singing?" He shrugs and turns back to the scenery. "You had a nice voice." "Really?" He nods and I blush a bit. This guy really knows how to flatter a girl.  
  
"I bet that my voice wasn't so great when Astaider, Hodoer and I got drunk." Avarier laughs and shakes his head. "I heard about that. Tanya nae sai eina." (That was (very) funny.) "You may think so, but the hangover I got from it wasn't." He lets out a sigh and throws me a look of pity. "Poor child, did the evil ale make you ill?" I shove him lightly and laugh. "It's not funny! That hangover was really bad!" He chuckles, and I narrow my eyes.  
  
Grabbing an arrow from his quiver, I hold it in front of me. "Laugh at me again and I'll shove this arrow up your ass," I threaten. He smiles and we stop walking. He leans down a bit so that we're only a few inches apart. "You would harm me with my own arrow?" he asks with a glint in his eye. God he smells good. "You bet I would," I reply with a grin. He smirks, pulls away and starts walking. "You wouldn't dare," he says smugly. I smile widely and hold up the arrow.  
  
I walk up behind him, raise the arrow and jab him in the butt. He yelps and jumps a bit. I burst into laughter, watching him rub his sore butt and throwing me dirty looks. "You just poked me with an arrow!" he exclaims, pointing at me. I try to catch my breath and nod. "I told you so!" He glares at me, takes two strides towards me, and takes the arrow away. He presses one hand to the small of my back and I gulp. I could kiss him right now. I raise my chin, my heart pounding. This is it...  
  
His free hand moves to my stomach...and tickles me without mercy. I snort and burst into another fit of giggles. My knees give out, but he keeps me standing. "Not...fair...! Avarier...quit it!" He ignores me and continues to tickle me relentlessly.  
  
"So this is where our mortal companion was all day."  
  
He stops tickling me, and I look up to see Astaider and Hodoer glancing at us in amusement. "Hey guys. This is Avarier. Avarier, the blonde is Astaider and the brunette is Hodoer." The two elves in front of me study him for a moment before scowling. "Aren't you the mortal that came from Gondor?" I blink and look up at him. Gondor? As in Aragorn's Gondor? Avarier's jaw clenches but he nods. "Yes, I hail from Gondor. I was sent here as a messenger." My eyes widened. So he knew Aragorn? Hodoer's eyes narrow and she takes a step towards us. Is it just me or did it suddenly get colder?  
  
"Your friend here used to be one of King Aragorn's guards, but he was demoted."  
  
Demoted? "Why?" I ask. Astaider steps in front of Avarier, looking him straight in the eye. "He attacked an elf," she answered coldly. I stare at her in shock and shake my head. "No way. Why would Aragorn send him to Rivendell if he did something like that?" They can't be right. Aside from Orcs, Uruk-Hai, goblins and other monsters who would attack an elf? "Avarier did not come here alone. Two of lord Aragorn's finest soldiers were sent with him as a precaution." I shake my head and turn to him. "They're wrong, aren't they? They have to be wrong."  
  
He lowers his gaze away from Astaider. "Avarier?" He looks at me apologetically, and I know. I know he did it. "Why did you attack an elf?" I hear Hodoer snort behind me. "Why does it matter?" I ignore her, my eyes never leaving his. "Did the elf do something bad? Were you protecting someone?" I try to keep my voice steady, my eyes pleading for him to tell me. "Your friend is right, lady Siren. The reasons for my actions are of no importance." He glares at the two elves and turns to walk away. "Avarier, where are you going?"  
  
"Back to Gondor," he answers, walking away.  
  
I move to go after him, but Hodoer grabs my arm. "Leave him be," she says, her eyes never leaving his retreating form. "He has attacked one of our kind once already. He cannot be trusted." I pull away, but her grip is strong. "I'm sure he didn't mean to do it. And besides, I'm not an elf. He wouldn't hurt me." Astaider sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Pity him, feel empathy for him, but never trust him. He is dangerous, Siren. To both elves and men. Promise us that you will not associate with him." I look up at the blonde, torn. "Please Siren."  
  
Sighing, I give in. "Alright. I promise." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's nighttime now. I spent the day with Astaider and Hodoer, talking about the banquet. It turns out that they were bored too, and missed my company. Also, Hodoer spiked the punch and I missed quite a show. It seems that lord Elrond stood up in front of the crowd and announced that he would like the tailors to make him a pair of frilly pink panties. He just loved the color pink, or so he said. I laughed and gave Hodoer a high-five. I explained the concept to her, and she caught on quickly.  
  
Now I'm walking down a corridor on the second level of the House of Elrond. One of the elves said that Legolas was in a study room, signing and reading documents. How boring. Seeing a soft light emitting from a room, I lean against the doorway and peek inside. Ah, there's the elf I was looking for. He's bent over a pile of papers, a quill in one hand and letter in the other. "Reading fan mail?" I ask with a grin. Legolas looks up for a moment, than returns to reading. "I'm reading a letter from the king of Gondor," he answers with no emotion in his voice. I guess he's still mad about my little outburst this morning.  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning. I was just feeling left out." He still doesn't say anything, his eyes skimming over the page. (A.N.- I suggest playing 'Goodbye to You' by Michelle Branch, or anything with a soft melody with a guitar.) "Ah, the silent treatment. You know, mute people are the best at that," I say and walk over to the desk. He smirks but doesn't look up. At least I'm making progress. I pull up a chair, turn it around and sit on it backwards. "Am I forgiven yet or do I just have to keep babbling?" He puts the letter and quill down and looks over at me. "If forgiving you will spare me the agony of your babbling, than yes you are forgiven."  
  
I grin brightly. "Yay for me. So, how was your day?" He sighs and massages his temples. "I must go to Gondor in two days. King Aragorn requests my presence." I sit up a bit, eyes wide. "Can I go?" He lifts an eyebrow. "Why?" I hold my hands together, prepared to drop to my knees to bed. " 'Cause I really, really, really wanna go. Please? Pretty please? I swear I'll behave! I promise to behave!" I cross my fingers when I say that last part. The elf laughs and shakes his head. "I'm afraid that you can't go with me. I'm going there because of business."  
  
I kneel on the chair and pout. "So? I've never been to Middle Earth before and I really wanna see Gondor. I'll stay out of your way. I can even be serious about stuff." He chuckles. "Are you sure about that last part?" Not a chance. "Yeah. C'mon, PLEASE let me go with you." He still looks doubtful, so I go to my last resort:  
  
Fake tears.  
  
I stick out my bottom lip and tears well in my eyes. "Am I really so bad that you won't let me go with you? I mean, if you really think that I won't be able to behave than Hodoer and Astaider could go too. But if you don't want to even CONSIDER letting me go, than I guess I can't do anything to change that. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go now and sulk. Alone. About Gondor. Sulking. Alone. Sulking. Alone." I glance over at him, and he looks like he's about to burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my God, you weren't even going to say anything? You suck!" I say and stand up. He laughs and grabs my arm. "Fine, you can come with me. You'll most likely be very entertaining." I grin and start jumping up and down. "Really?" Soon he's jumping up and down too. "Yes really," he says through his laughter. "Yay! Oh my God, I have to tell Hodoer and Astaider! They are gonna be so excited!"  
  
I turn around and start hopping down the corridors.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"What in the world...?!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO GONDOR!"  
  
"Good, I hope you stay there you ignorant mortal!"  
  
"Bite me bitch! (laughs and hops away)"  
  
Me: 2  
  
Stupid She elf: -1  
  
2 Be Continued 


	7. Preparing to leave

Bleed for Me  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Yes, what havoc will I wreak on my way to Gondor? And as for Avarier, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as funny as the others. I had a really bad week, and my humor seems to be failing me. *Gets nudged by Fancy*  
  
Me: *glares at the horse* Hey, do you want to type this up?  
  
Fancy: *rolls eyes*  
  
Me: That's what I thought. *grins* Let's wreak some havoc!  
  
Fancy: *mischievous grin* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After my run in with the evil she-elf, I ran and told Astaider and Hodoer. They're both excited, and began jumping up and down. So in our excited state, we ended up hopping around Rivendell, telling random elves about our upcoming trip. Thankfully, I didn't have another run-in with that bitch of an elf. Yay for me. Despite my promise, I've been finding myself looking for Avarier. I don't know what I'd say to him though. I mean, he attacked an elf. What is it with bad boys and me?  
  
Now I'm up in my room, sulking. Avarier had seemed so sweet. The thought of him ever being dangerous had never crossed my mind. Not that I really knew him or anything. We had a conversation and I jabbed him in the ass with an arrow. It's not like we've known each other for years. Hell, we weren't even born in the same world. But still...Okay, this train of thought is going to end right now. Avarier is bad and I promised Astaider and Hodoer that I wouldn't associate with him. End of discussion.  
  
God he smelled so good when he was close to me. ACK! Must stop thinking like that! Darn hormones. Sighing, I get up and take out a light cotton dress. It's not like the others. It's just a plain, sleeveless, white dress. I put it on, and walk out the door. Passing by the office Legolas was in last night, I grin. Rushing into the room, I grab a piece of paper and a quill. When you're bored, make lists. Sitting down, I start to write the best I can. I'm used to pens, not feathers.  
  
Things to do before trip to Gondor:  
  
-Pack stuff  
  
-Ask Elrond about those 'pink frilly panties'  
  
-Find that evil she-elf  
  
-Sneak a bottle of whiskey into backpack (it may come in handy later)  
  
-Try to find Avarier and stalk him for a few hours  
  
-Harass the elves (mwahahaha)  
  
-Stop writing this list and start wreaking havoc  
  
I put the quill down and fold the piece of paper. So, first thing on the list: pack. I hurry over to one of the servant elves. "Hi!" I greet. The she-elf looks a bit surprised, but smiles. "Hello lady Siren. Is there anything I can do for you?" I nod. "I need a pack for my upcoming trip." "Of course. I'll have some bags brought to your chamber." I grin and skip away. Well, since I don't have a pack yet, lets move onto the second thing on the list: Ask Elrond about those panties he asked for when he was drunk.  
  
Walking into the courtyard, I make my way over to the library. When Elrond is nowhere to be found, look in a place with books. Lord Elrond may be wise, but he's a bookworm. Which may be why he's wise. See kids? Books make you wise! Sure enough, Elrond is bent over a book, his eyes skimming the pages. His brain must weigh twenty pounds at least. Skipping up to him, I can't keep the smile off my face. "Hi lord Elrond. I have a question." He looks up at me, than behind me. "Ah Siren, you're just in time to meet my sons."  
  
I turn around to see two dark haired elves. Ah ha! The prankster twins! "Siren, these are my sons, Elladen and Elohir. My sons, this is lady Siren of the other realm." They both smile and bow. "Lady Siren," they say at the same time. Wow, these twins are CUTE. They both have dark hair like their father and light eyes. I love that combination. "Nice to meet you. I was just about to ask your father something." I always did like having an audience. Lord Elrond nods for me to speak.  
  
"I was just wondering if the tailor ever finished making those frilly pink panties you asked for at the banquet."  
  
Total and utter silence fills the room. Elladen and Elohir look at me and than their father in shock. Elrond has gone stark white, staring at me in complete shock. And than....  
  
"By the Valar, you asked the tailor for frilly pink panties?!?"  
  
Elladen and Elohir burst into laughter, clutching their sides. I stifle a laugh and watch Elrond try to gather what little dignity he had left. "Oh don't laugh at him. I mean, who doesn't love pink panties?" This sends the twins into another fit of laughter. Elrond groans and buries his face in his hands. Elohir wipes the tears from his eyes, and opens his mouth to say something but a roar of laughter escapes him. Oh yes, my job here is done. I glance over at Elrond and see him glaring at me murderously. "Leave," he growls. I nod and pat the twins on the back. "Nice meeting you."  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
I laugh and run out of the room. God I love this place! Once I'm in the hallway, I take out the piece of paper.  
  
-Ask Elrond about those 'frilly pink panties': completed  
  
What's next? Ah, find that evil she-elf. Hm, I wouldn't want to leave without giving her something to remember me by. But what would be an appropriate gift? What could I possibly do to permanently dislodge her from her high horse? Oh well, I'll think of something later. Now I just have to FIND her. Now, if I were a bitchy she-elf, where would I be? Sighing, I decide to just look around. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UGH! I've looked for hours and I still can't find her! I swear, I've searched every inch of this damned palace! I walk up to the gate that leads to town, when I hear what sounds like a moan. Now that I take a few minutes to look around, I notice that the guard that's usually posted at the gate is missing. Turning around, I walk into a small wooded area. Another moan.  
  
Okay, someone is either hurt or getting his or her freak on. Crouching in the shrubbery, I peek through the leaves.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
Well, I've found my evil elf and the guard. Eew, oh God eew. I never thought someone could use the blunt end of a bow that way. Eew, eew, eew. Oh God, I'm officially scarred for life. No amount of therapy could cure me of what I just saw. I feel the need to bleach my eyes. Impure! Oh that is so wrong. There is no way that could be right. I peek at the scene again, still not believing what I just saw. Oh God I did see it! Eew! Must have eyes removed!  
  
I stand up, turn around and run.  
  
"Did you hear something?"  
  
"No. Come here love, we're not through yet."  
  
"You're such a naughty guard."  
  
"And I'm a very skilled archer."  
  
"Oh yes, the way you use your bow...you must be very skilled indeed."  
  
Oh God, tell me I am not hearing this. Eew! Well, now I have a plan forming in my head, though it will have to wait. Must look at the next thing on my list. Um, sneak a bottle of whiskey into pack. Well, I might as well pack everything while I'm at it. I walk back to my room, and grin at the sight of a backpack. Note to self: thank that elf later. I quickly walk over to my dresser and take out my clothes. I stuff them in the bag along with a few dresses and a hairbrush. Now for the whiskey!  
  
I sling the pack over my shoulder, and walk back into the hallway. Now, where would I find whiskey? Hodoer said that the elves used it mainly for sedative purposes. So, they would probably have some in the healing room. And since Elrond is such a great healer, he must have TONS of it! I spot the elf I talked to earlier and run over. "Hi. Thank you for the pack. Can you direct me to the healing room?" The elf smiles and nods. "Of course. Simply go upstairs and go to the room at the end of the hallway."  
  
"Thanks!" I grin and find the stairwell. I dash up the stairs and run to the room at the end of the corridor. Slowing down to a walk, I peek inside. There's not a soul in sight. Thank God! I walk in and make my way over to the various cabinets. Bowls, rags, herbs, potions...where's the whiskey? I yank open cabinets and sniff different bottles. Herb, herb, potion, eew I don't know WHAT that is, potion, herb...WHISKEY! I grab the bottle and stuff it in my pack. Mission accomplished! I take my paper out and look at it.  
  
"Try to find Avarier and stalk him for a few hours. Easier said than done," I mutter and shove the paper in my pack. Well, at least he's human which should make my stalking easier. If I can only find him. I've been around the palace all day and I haven't seen him. I suppose I could go back to the archery fields where I saw him yesterday, but what if Astaider and Hodoer are there? What do I do then? I should just put 'Mission Stalker' on hold for now. What do I do now? My stomach grumbles and I know the answer.  
  
"FOOD!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walk into the dining hall, grab a plate of food and look around. I spot Hodoer and Astaider talking at a table and walk over to them. "Hey guys," I greet. They look up at me with lifted eyebrows. "We are not guys. We are female," the brunette says matter-of-factly. I shrug and sit down. "Whatever. Are you guys ready for the trip tomorrow?" Astaider nods and takes a bite of her food. "I'm ready, though I am a bit nervous. I have not traveled to Gondor before." I pat her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You have Hodoer and I to look after you." "Why does that not comfort me?" she says dryly.  
  
"Do not forget that you are traveling with the best archer in Middle Earth as well," a voice says behind me. "A bit cocky aren't we?" Legolas sits down in front of me and sets his plate down. "I am simply confident in my abilities to protect you," he says with a slight glint in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure. If we get attacked by orcs, I'll be able to take care of myself." Legolas smirks. "And how would you do that?" I sit back and take a sip of water. "I'll run and hide. I'm good at the hiding part." Legolas laughs and shakes his head. "Hopefully we will not have any need for my skills at all."  
  
I nod and take another sip of water. Letting my gaze wander, I see the evil she-elf and the guard walk in. Now's my chance. I grin and put my glass down. Legolas notices, and knits his brow. "What are you planning?" Hodoer snorts. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." Ah, she knows me all too well. "Sorry, I just have to do something before I leave." I stand up and stroll over to her, leaving a wary group of elves behind. The evil one notices me, and rolls her eyes.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be leaving for Gondor?" she asks snottily. I simply smile. "I'm leaving tomorrow actually. But before I leave, I wanted to tell you something." She lifts an eyebrow and glances at her friends. "And what is that?" I clear my throat.  
  
"The guard here said that next time, HE wants to be on the receiving end of that bow," I say loud enough for the other elves to hear. She blushes crimson, and glares at the guard. He chokes on his wine and it comes spraying out of his mouth. I grin at them. "Oh, and you have some dirt on your back," I say. Her eyes grow wide, and her face turns an even deeper shade of red.  
  
Me: Definitely kicked her spoiled skanky ass  
  
Evil she elf: Permanently dislodged from her high horse  
  
I turn around, leaving her stunned and humiliated, and return to my table. Legolas looks at me in shock, while Hodoer and Astaider grin approvingly. "So, what were we talking about before?" "I believe we were talking about our trip to Gondor," Astaider says with a grin. I nod. "Oh yeah. Anyway, I was just wondering if Legolas was bringing that bow of his along," I say with a suggestive grin. Legolas pales, and I laugh. "You should see your face right now," I say and the two elves start laughing.  
  
Legolas mumbles something about 'mortals' and goes back to eating. The dining hall doors fly open and Elladen and Elohir run inside. They run over to our table, and sit next to me, panting. "What the hell are you two doing?" I ask. Elohir grins through his labored breathing and looks at the door. "Just played a little joke," he answers. Just then, Elrond storms in, a pair of frilly pink panties in his hand.  
  
"ELLADEN! ELOHIR!"  
  
The room bursts into laughter and I look at the twins in shock. "Holy shit, I can't believe you two!" They grin at me and stand up. "Thank you for giving us the idea milady," Elladen says and pulls me to my feet. "Um, what are you doing?" Elohir turns back to his father, who's storming toward us. "It was all Siren's idea!" he shouts. I gasp as Elrond's furious gaze turns to me. "You evil twins!"  
  
"SIREN! ELLADEN! ELOHIR!"  
  
"You'll want to start running now," says Elladen, pulling at my arm. Elohir grabs my other arm and we start running. "Indeed, running would be wise." We run away from Elrond, leaving elves laughing and hooting. "Run Siren!" Hodoer yells through her laughter.  
  
Oh yes, my day is now complete.  
  
2 Be Continued 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Ah yes, the dreaded author's note. Forgive me! You are all so supportive and reading your reviews makes my day. (Hugs everyone.) The stable where I board my horse at just got a new Arabian in that my sister has taken an interest in. I'm going to be spending a lot of time there with Fancy and my sis, so I won't have as much time to update. But I'll bring a pad of paper with me, and I'll try to write as much as possible.  
  
Oh yeah, and one more thing:  
  
Nazgul Sith Bitch- I appreciate everyone's reviews, but your's pissed me off. So what if I'm writing about having fun in Middle Earth? Everyone else seems to like it. And I'm shocked that it took you seven freaking chapter to realize I'm a girl. Normally I don't get upset over flames, but you're wasting my time with a pointless review like that. If this story is too girly for you than feel free to bitch elsewhere, okay? In the words of my story, you can just bite me. *Grins* Okay? Great. If you continue to review in such a nasty way, I'll block you from reviewing. Any questions? Good.  
  
Phew, sorry guys I just had to get that out of the way.  
  
-Siren 


	9. Goodbye Elrond and WHO THREW THAT BERRY?

Bleed for Me  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys. I'm not feeling too well right now, so if this chapter sucks than forgive me. Anyway, on with the chapter. (Faints.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Must...run though the male clothing department! Must peek on the unsuspecting customers! Ack! The security guards! I run over to a shelf of shampoo, unscrew the top and splash it in their faces. One of the guards wipes the goop off his face, and I see that it's Legolas. "Siren, we have to leave now," he says. I frown, look down at the bottle of shampoo, than at the dressing rooms. "But there are people I have to spy on!" I protest.  
  
"Siren, wake up."  
  
"Not yet. At least let me peek at one guy." I dash into the dressing room, and peer over the top of a closed door. "Peek a boo!" I glance down, and to my horror, it's Elrond trying on a pair of pink panties. I shriek and fall backwards. Suddenly all the doors open, revealing an Elrond in every stall. He comes skipping out, waving pink panties around. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty and gay!" he sings. I scream and shut my eyes. "Dirty! Unholy!"  
  
"Siren open your eyes."  
  
"No! No more creepy Elronds!"  
  
"Siren it's Legolas, wake up."  
  
Panting, I open my eyes to see Legolas hovering over me worriedly. "You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" I sit up and wipe the sweat off of my face. "There were so many Elronds. That was the worst nightmare I ever had!" Legolas pales and shakes his head. "What? If you saw a ton of Elronds wearing pink panties, you'd be scarred for life too!" The elf in front of me buries his face in his hands and sighs. What's his problem?  
  
"Forgive me, I hope I did not scare you too much."  
  
EEP. I look to the door and see Elrond glaring at me. "Oh, hi lord Elrond. How are you this morning?" He doesn't say anything for a moment, content to glare at me. "I heard you screaming and came to see if you were alright. Now that I know what has frightened you, I will take my leave." Sending me one more death glare, he turns around and leaves. Letting out a sigh, I smack Legolas's arm. "Why didn't you tell me he was right there?" Legolas rubs his sore arm and pouts. "I tried to." I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.  
  
"Bathe and get dressed. We are leaving as soon as possible." I nod and get up from the bed. I grab a pair of pants and a shirt and walk into the bathroom. "And try not to take too long. We'd like to leave sometime during this age!" I slam the door behind me as a response. "Stupid impatient elves. Why are they always in such a hurry? They're gonna live forever!" I take off my nightgown and get into the warm pool of water. Ah, now THIS is a nice morning. Once I'm done getting clean, I dry myself off and put on the tunics and shirt.  
  
I run a brush through my hair, put on my boots, grab my pack and leave. I turn to go to the dining hall, but the servant from yesterday stops me. "Lady Siren, the lords Elladen and Elohir asked that I give you these." The hands me a book, a quill, and a bottle of ink. "They want me to do their homework?" The servant shakes her head and begins walking with me. "They asked that you record your journey and any pranks that you might play. Their father has punished them by refusing to let them go on any journeys for the next two months."  
  
"Oh. Okay," I slip the materials into my pack and grin. "Thanks!" I say and walk away. Geeze, did Elrond have to be such a downer? Oh well. I reach the dining hall, grab a plate and sit down next to Hodoer and Astaider. They both have their packs with them, and are dressed in pants and tunics instead of their dresses. Once I'm sitting, I take out the journal and the writing tools. I open to the first page, dip the tip of the quill in the ink and start writing.  
  
Elladen and Elohir-  
  
It sucks that Elrond had to ground you. Some people just can't take a joke. Well, since you asked me to do this journal, I'll address it to you. Um, so far I'm sitting next to Hodoer and Astaider. We're all packed and ready to go. Now if only Legolas would get his blonde butt over here. He has a great ass by the way. I have to restrain myself from pinching it whenever I'm around him. (Evil grin) You guys really shouldn't have played that prank yesterday. I never knew your father could run that fast!  
  
Oops, here comes our missing prince now. I'll write more later.  
  
See ya!  
  
-Siren  
  
I put the journal, quill and inkbottle away. Legolas walks over with his bow and quiver strapped to his back along with his daggers. "Vedui," he greets. "And you told ME to hurry up. Unfair I say! Totally and utterly unfair." Hodoer snickers, and Astaider grins. "Forgive me mellon-nin. I had to prepare the horses which took longer than I expected." I roll my eyes and start eating. "Excuses, excuses." After a few minutes, I stand up and stretch. "How long will it take to get to Gondor?"  
  
"A week or so. Are you really that anxious?" Legolas looks up at me curiously. I smile and nod. "Of course I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to say goodbye to Elrond." Astaider lifts an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's wise? The last time I saw you and lord Elrond, you were being chased around Rivendell." I shrug and start walking away. "I'll behave." A chorus of 'yeah right' rings from behind me.  
  
"I resent that!" I yell back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm standing outside the library, fidgeting. I move to knock on the door, but a voice interrupts me.  
  
"Stop standing outside and come in already."  
  
I open the door and walk inside. Elrond is sitting in a chair, a book in his hands. He looks up at me expectantly. "Yes?" I let out a sigh and sit down across from him. "I just wanted to say goodbye." I wring my hands nervously, glancing at him every so often. "I also wanted to say thanks. You've been really nice to me, healing me and letting me stay here. Although I think that you should really kick that one elf out---" I catch his warning glare and shut my mouth. "Sorry," I apologize. Elrond smiles and nods. "It has been...interesting, to say the least, to have you here. You have gained the friendship of Astaider, Hodoer, and prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I hope you cherish them. And know that you are always welcome in Imladris."  
  
Well, that wasn't so bad. And I can come back here if I need a place to live. "So after my trip to Gondor I can come back?" Elrond looks thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I believe I will be over the panty incident by then. But if you come back earlier than that, than beware my temper. Never in all my long years has someone embarrassed me that much." I grin sheepishly, and stand up. "I couldn't help it. I guess I'll see you later than." I wave and leave. I open the door to see Hodoer, Astaider and Legolas standing in front of me patiently. "You were eavesdropping?" They nod shamelessly. "We weren't sure if you would need some help," the prince says.  
  
I roll my eyes and walk past them. "Come on guys. He can take a joke." Or at least I hope he can..."By the way, does anyone know when Lord Elrond will be getting his laundry?" Hodoer looks thoughtful for a moment. "In a few minutes. Why?" I shrug and grin, ignoring their worried looks. "No reason," I lie.  
  
Meanwhile in the library...  
  
Lord Elrond of Rivendell took the basket of clothes from the servant; a little confused by the way she stifled her giggles. What was so funny? He carried the basket to his room and started to put them away. He picked up a shirt, and noticed that it was pink. "Hm, I don't recall having a pink shirt." He put the article of clothing aside and took out the next one. Again, it was pink. "What in the world...?" To his horror, ever item of clothing was pink. He clutched the pair of pants in his hands tightly, the vein in his forehead throbbing.  
  
"SIREN!"  
  
Back to my POV.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Legolas and the others frown and shake their heads. "No. Did you?" I shrug and adjust my backpack. "I guess not." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We walk over to the stables, and I see four horses saddled and bridled. They were all large in size, much larger than my horse back home. (A.N.- Hi Fancy! ^_^) Three of the horses are a light gray, and one is a dark brown. Legolas walks over to the brown one and lifts himself into the saddle. Astaider and Hodoer do the same, and I walk over to my horse hesitantly. "Hey there," I greet and hold out my hand. The horse sniffs it warily, and snorts. "I'm Siren. What's your name?"  
  
"His name is Telcoer (stern one). He's firm but has a nice disposition." I grin and rub his forehead. "Telcoer, hm? Nice name." I walk around him, grasp the horn of the saddle and pull. My feet lift off the ground, but I can't get on. I lift my foot to try to slip it in the stirrup, but I'm not that flexible and this horse is TALL. "This is discrimination against non-flexible people," I mutter. Telcoer snorts impatiently and I frown at him. "It's not my fault that you're so tall," I snap. I hear the others snicker and I glare at them. Alright, I'll try one more time. One...I grasp the saddle horn. Two...I manage to slip my foot into the stirrup. Three! I Jump and pull myself up.  
  
SUCCESS! I sit in the saddle and slip my other foot into the stirrup. I grin and grasp the reins. "Oh yeah, I'm good." Rolling their eyes, the elves ride out of the stable. "Wait for me!" I cluck and press my legs against Telcoer's sides. He trots after them, not wanting to be left behind. What was the word that the elves always used while riding? "Snort o' lim!" Telcoer flicks an ear my way and lets out a deep sigh as though to say 'why did I have to be stuck with this mortal?' "Oh shut up, I'm trying to remember. Um...Port-o-potty!" Duh, that obviously wasn't it.  
  
"Noro lim!" Legolas calls back to me. "Oh yeah. Thanks!" I lean forward and shout "Noro lim!" Telcoer rolls his eyes and breaks into a gallop. I grin and sit back in the saddle. Nothin' but smooth riding from here.  
  
SMACK!  
  
What the hell was that? I pull the reins back and Telcoer screeches to a halt. I look around, and feel something wet sliding down my face. I wipe it away and realize that I've been hit by a berry. Now who the hell throws a berry? Honestly! Telcoer's ears perk up at the sound of high- pitched laughter. It can only mean one thing. I twist in the saddle to see none other than my evil enemy hooting with laughter. "Oh that bitch is gonna get it." Telcoer looks at her in amusement. "Telcoer, we are gonna give her a run for her money. Literally."  
  
Pulling with my right leg and pressing my left leg against him, I steer him in her direction. "NORO LIM!" I yell, and Telcoer breaks into a fast gallop. The she elf stops laughing at the sight of me charging toward her. She shrieks and starts to run. "C'mere ya pain in the ass!" Telcoer neighs excitedly as we start to gain on the blonde menace. "Siren, what are you doing?" I hear Legolas's voice ring out from behind me. "I'm huntin' blonde today!" I yell back.  
  
Reaching into the saddlebag behind me, I feel around for something. Finding it, I grin and take it out. Aiming, I throw the object as hard as I can and hear the satisfying 'plop' followed by another shriek. I pull back on the reins until Telcoer slows to a trot. I let out a victorious 'woot woot' at the sight of the elf's hair dripping with berry juice. "TAKE THAT!" I yell. She lets out a cry of frustration and lets out a string of elvish curses. Turning Telcoer around, I gallop back to the others.  
  
Astaider and Hodoer and laughing hysterically while Legolas is just staring at me in shock. "You just chased her down and pelted her with a berry." I nod and high-five the two she-elves. "She deserved it." He just shakes his head and pretends to understand. "Do you normally 'hunt' blondes?" Astaider asks, fingering a lock of her hair. "Only the evil ones," I assure her.  
  
"And what in the world is a 'woot woot'?"  
  
Ah, so begins the journey to Gondor.  
  
2 Be Continued 


	10. Freddy Kreuger and Nighttime Frights

Bleed for Me  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And thank you for your support with the 'Nazgul Sith Bitch' review. (Hugs everyone.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ninety-nine hobbits stuck in a hole, ninety-nine chubby hobbits! Pull one out, pass it around, ninety-eight hobbits stuck in a hole!" I sing loudly. The elves around me send me death glares, and I know that Telcoer is two seconds from bucking me off. "That is by far the most annoying song," Hodoer seethes. "Especially since she started at one thousand hobbits," Astaider chimes in. I simply grin and open my mouth to continue. "Ninety-seven hobbits stuck in a---"  
  
"ENOUGH WITH THE HOBBITS!"  
  
I blink at Legolas's outburst. Sticking out my lower lip I pout. "You don't like the hobbits?" Legolas sighs and rubs his temples. "I think I'm getting a headache," he groans. I lean over and pat him on the shoulder. "Aw, poor Blondie. I suppose I can stop the hobbit song for your sake." "Thank the Valar," he mutters. I'm going to ignore that one. "But what will we do to pass the time? I never thought I'd be this BORED." Hodoer sighs from her horse. "Look at the scenery, contemplate the meaning of life, it doesn't matter. Just be quiet." I cross my arms over my chest and scowl. "There aren't even any license plates to make fun of," I mumble.  
  
Starting to get more bored by the second, I look around for something to do. Shrugging, I reach into my pack and take out the journal and quill. Writing while on a horse is hard, but not impossible. Trying my best not to spill the ink, I dab the quill in it and start writing.  
  
Elladen and Elrohir,  
  
Hey guys! Well, we've been traveling for about two and a half hours. The elves are being very uptight and won't let me have any fun. So, I'm bored out of my mortal mind. Bored I say! They don't even like my hobbit song (I'll sing it to you someday). What to do, what to do... Well, I could tell you about one of my favorite songs. It's called 'Bleed for Me'.  
  
All I ever wanted  
  
Was to be at your service  
  
But now I'm alone  
  
'Cause you're here and you're gone  
  
And all I ever wanted  
  
Was to feel I had a purpose  
  
But now that's all gone  
  
But if you could give me  
  
Just one love  
  
Just one life  
  
Just one chance to believe in mine  
  
Just one love  
  
Just one life  
  
You'd bleed for me  
  
And I didn't dare to notice you  
  
Now you're stuck in my mind  
  
All I ever wanted  
  
Was to be what you needed  
  
'Cause something so strong  
  
It could never be wrong  
  
And all I can promise  
  
Is to say what I'm feeling  
  
We've made it so long  
  
Just one life  
  
You'd bleed for me  
  
And I didn't dare to notice you  
  
Now I'm stuck out on a line  
  
Bleed for me  
  
I didn't care to be with you  
  
Now you're stuck in my mind  
  
Yup, that's one of my favorite songs. It's sort of sad I guess. Than again, most songs are. Oh, I think we're going to stop for a break. I'll write more later.  
  
-Siren  
  
I put the quill and journal away and look ahead. "We'll stop for a few minutes and than we'll travel until dark," Legolas announces. I slip my feet out of the stirrups, lift my leg over and slide out of the saddle. I lead Telcoer over to some shade and plop onto the ground. I notice the horse looking at the grass longingly and chuckle. "Dig in," I say. He snorts gratefully and starts munching away. Letting out a sigh, I lie down and close my eyes. I start humming a little and tap the ground to the beat. "What are you humming?" I hear Hodoer ask. "A song," I answer, my eyes still closed.  
  
"I understand that. Does it have words?" I smirk and nod. "Yup. You sure you want to hear it?" I open my eyes to see her nod. "It's eight o' clock Monday night and I'm waiting to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Lola she's a rocker with a nose ring. She wears a two-way but I'm not quite sure what that means. And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing. She'll never notice me," I sing. (A.N.- the song is 'The Girl All the Bad Guys Want' by Bowling for Soup.) " 'Cause she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap-metal, turn-tables in her eyes. It's like a bad movie, she's looking groovy, if you were me than you'd be screaming 'someone shoot me' as I fail miserably trying to get the girl all the bad guys want."  
  
I open my eyes to see Legolas, Astaider and Hodoer looking at me as though I had two heads. "What?" They blink and shake their heads. "Your world must be truly bizarre," the prince mutters. I shrug and close my eyes. "I'm bizarre and you guys like me." I feel hot breath on my face and open my eyes to see Telcoer's muzzle. "Yes, and I think Telcoer agrees," Astaider says and laughs. I roll my eyes and pat his nose. "Whatever. Can't we just camp here tonight?" Legolas stands up and takes out a piece of bread. "No we can't. Here," he says and hands me a piece of the bread. I take a bite of it and realize that this ISN'T bread.  
  
"It's lembas," he explains, noticing my look. Oh. I chew it, debating over the taste. All in all it tastes like pizza dough. Yum! I pop the whole thing into my mouth and swallow it. After I pull myself back onto the saddle, I notice the elves' disbelieving look. "Now what?" I ask, somewhat annoyed. "You just ate enough lembas to keep you full for a week," Hodoer says with wide eyes. I shrug and pat Telcoer's neck. "It wasn't very filling," I say and press the horse's sides. He starts to walk, and I let my mind wander.  
  
...I'm bored again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One, two, Freddy's comin' for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, get the crucifix. Seven, eight, gotta stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again," I sing in my creepiest voice. The elves turn around in their saddles and I grin brightly. "You gotta be prepared incase Freddy comes after you," I warn. They lift eyebrows and exchange glances. "Who is this 'Freddy'?" Astaider asks. I smirk. "He's this demon guy that kills you in your dreams," I say. Legolas snorts, but I can see that I've unnerved him. It doesn't help that night has fallen and we can barely see where we're riding.  
  
"We'll stop for the night," he announces. We dismount our horses, take out our sleeping rolls and set up camp. In a little while there's a nice fire roaring and everyone is sitting around it. "Is that Freddy demon really, well, real?" Hodoer asks. I hide a grin and nod. "Yup. He lives in the movie world." The elves blink and I could sweat that they all pale a bit. This is way too easy. I start humming the Freddy song, and they look up at me sharply. I grin widely and let out a laugh. "I'm going to bed. Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"  
  
"Bed bugs?"  
  
I giggle and crawl into my sleeping roll. I close my eyes, even my breathing, and wait for the elves to sleep. After about an hour, I open my eyes and look around. Astaider and Hodoer are lying down and Legolas is sitting against the trunk of a tree, his eyes unfocused. Perfect. Slipping back my bedroll, I tiptoe over to Astaider and Hodoer and kneel next to them. I try to breathe as softly as possible, wary of the elves' sensitive hearing. One...two...three! I grab Hodoer's shoulders and let out a roar. Her eyes focus immediately and she screams.  
  
Hodoer shoots up from her bedroll, and looks around wildly while Legolas snaps out of his trance, and whips out his bow and arrow more quickly than the human eye can follow. "What's going on? What happened?" Seeing Astaider's terrified look, I can't help but snort and start giggling. At her confused look, the giggles turn into full-blown laughter. I fall onto my back and continue laughing, pointing at her. "Y-you should've seen your face!"  
  
Legolas sighs and puts his weapons away. "You are terrible," he tells me and leans against the tree. Hodoer shakes her head and rubs her eyes. It's then that I notice that Astaider has been deathly quiet. I look over to her sleeping roll, and see that she isn't there. "Astaider?" I look around but I can't see her anywhere. "Legolas, Astaider is missing!" The elf simply rolls his eyes and mutters something. "Astai---" Two hands grab my shoulders and I shriek. In less than a second I'm huddled under my bedroll. I hear the elves snickering and laughing and peek out from under the covers. Blushing furiously, I pull the covers away from my face.  
  
"You elves are so bad."  
  
"Ah, but you wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"...shaddup." 


	11. A Game of Truth or Dare

Bleed for Me  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, and I'm working on the next chapter of 'Back Again', and I'm also working on my summer reading. (Faints.) Thank you all for your reviews and I will DEFINITELY spell Elladan and Elrohir right this time. Thanks Aislin! And yes, I thought the Freddy movie was scary when I first saw it. Did the 7 year old see the edited version, 'cause if she didn't than she's brave. 0.0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't sleep at all tonight.  
  
I know I should be tired. After all, I've been riding for a week now with only short breaks. But when it comes time to sleep, I feel wide-awake. Why is it that I could sleep peacefully at Rivendell but I can't in the wild? Maybe it's because I'm not used to sleeping in the woods or fields. I saw the movies. I know what goes bump in the night in Middle Earth. Even if Sauron was defeated, there were still orcs and Uruk-Hai around. Even knowing that Legolas was near, I'm still uneasy. I'd feel better if I had a flamethrower or something with me.  
  
Oh well. Looking up at the sky, I try to find some constellations. After a few minutes, it becomes clear to me that this sky is completely alien to me. I snort at the thought of Mulder and Scully from the 'X-Files' landing in Middle Earth. "Yes, I knew the truth was out there and after nine years, I finally found it!" Or at least that's what Mulder would say. Scully would probably try to find some logical explanation before coming to terms with the supernatural.  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, I lie down in the tall grass of the field we're camping in. Looking up at the sky from the grass, I'm suddenly reminded of Disney's 'The Lion King'. Poor Simba. How come in most of the Disney movies at least one parent is dead? What did Walt Disney have against his parents? Seriously, when they thaw that guy out, I want some answers. Feeling restless, I take out the journal and open it up to a new page. I take out the quill and bottle of ink and start writing.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir,  
  
Hey guys. You guessed it, another sleepless night. I'm not sure what to write in here. Nothing really interesting happened in the past few days. I tried to teach them 'knock-knock' jokes, but they just ended up ignoring me and muttering in elvish. You know, I never realized how rude elves could be until now. Everyone's asleep I think. At least Hodoer and Astaider are. Legolas is probably keeping watch. He should just let me do that since I can't seem to sleep.  
  
We'll be arriving in Gondor in a day or so. I've never met royalty before except for Legolas. (Hums.) You know what's boring? Downloading movies. It can take HOURS. But since I don't have my computer with me, I guess I'll just be bored. And you guys have no idea what I'm talking about anyway. You're probably both asleep in big comfy beds, planning your next prank. Darn, the clouds are starting to dim the moonlight and I can't see what I'm writing. I'll write more tomorrow.  
  
-Siren  
  
I put the supplies away, and draw my knees to my chest. Resting my chin on the tops of my knees, I can't help but wonder how things are back home. How are my parents? My sisters? How much time has passed there?  
  
"I'm not looking for someone to talk to  
  
I've got my friend; I'm more than okay  
  
I've got more than a girl could wish for  
  
I live my dreams but it's not all they say  
  
Still I believe (I'm missing) missing something real  
  
I need someone who really sees me."  
  
I sing out the Corrs' song, trying to remember the lyrics and melodies. The last thing I want to do is wake up the elves with an off-key voice. I can see it now: Legolas and the others will place their hands over their ears and shout 'WILL SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THAT DAMNED NOISE! IT SOUNDS LIKE A DYING ORC!" Yup, that's how it'll go.  
  
" (Don't wanna wake) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
  
Than I'll give all the love in the world."  
  
Against my will, my mind drifts to Avarier. I wonder where he is now. He was supposed to be returning to Gondor, but I haven't seen him since that day in Rivendell. I still can't imagine why he would attack an elf, but I know he must have his reasons. Continuing my soft singing, I take the bottle of whiskey out of my pack. I unscrew the top and take a swig of it. It's a nice night to get piss ass drunk.  
  
"Love's for a lifetime; not for a moment  
  
So how could I throw it away  
  
Yeah I'm only human  
  
And nights grow colder  
  
With no one to love me that way  
  
Yeah I need someone who really sees me."  
  
Thinking about the lyrics, one sentence strikes me: 'Yeah I'm only human'. I've been in Middle Earth for almost a month or so now, and I've been surrounded by mostly elves. At first I didn't mind, I liked being around them. But now that I think about it, I realize I'm barely more than a child to them. The elves are all so beautiful and timeless, and I'm just a really weird teenage human. I've only been in one serious relationship (which ended quite badly), and I bet that my fellow elves have been in countless. They have all of eternity to grow and mature and discover themselves. As a human, I only have the moment. Now that I think about it, it doesn't seem fair.  
  
" (Don't wanna wake) and I won't wake up alone anymore  
  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
  
You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure  
  
Than I'll give all the love in the world  
  
Don't wanna wake up alone anymore."  
  
I finish my song and take another swig from the bottle, utterly depressed.  
  
"That was beautiful."  
  
I start at the soft voice, than relax a bit. "Go away. I'm trying to get nice and drunk," I say and lift the bottle to my lips. Legolas takes it away and takes a sip of it. He grimaces at the strong taste and hands it back. "You're not a whiskey drinker are you?" I ask. He shakes his head and I smirk. "Sucks for you," I say and take another drink. I hear the elf settle next to me and feel his gaze on my face. "What brings out such a sad tune in you?" he asks softly. I shrug, feeling a buzz start to form in my head. "Nothing. Everything," I answer.  
  
I put the bottle down and try to think of something to pass the time. "Hey Legolas, do you know how to play 'truth or dare'?" I look over at the elf and he shakes his head. "I have not heard of this game. Is it fun?" Oh if only he knew the crap I got into playing that game. I usually never back down from a dare. "It can be. Alright, I'll ask 'truth or dare'. If you pick truth, I get to ask you a question and you have to answer it honestly. If you pick dare, than I dare you to do something and you have to do it. Understand?" Legolas nods and I grin.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first. Truth or dare?" Legolas thinks for a moment than answers "truth." Wimp. "Okay...when did you get your first kiss?" The elf blushes a bit. "When I was 300, I met a she-elf named Sabra. She was unlike any elf that I had ever met. She was intelligent, witty, rebellious..." he trailed off a little, his eyes becoming distant, getting lost in the memories. "I followed her home one day, set upon asking her to a ball my father was hosting. I walked up to her, and tried to speak, but the words got stuck in my throat. So I stood there, lips moving like a fish and she started giggling. Feeling very embarrassed, I just decided to go for it. I gave her a quick kiss, turned around and ran home."  
  
I leaned forward, sitting Indian-style. "So what happened after that?" Legolas smiled secretively, and shook his head. "You asked about the kiss, not about the events following it." Damn, he was clever. "My turn," he announced. "Truth or dare?" Well, since he said truth, I'm gonna give the same answer. "Truth." He grins. "When did you get YOUR first kiss?" I pale and he chuckles. Damn him. "You are so evil," I growl. He simply grins innocently and waits for my answer.  
  
"I was fourteen and the guy I was dating was fifteen. He was the only guy that I ever felt comfortable around and we really clicked. Anyway, we were on our second date, and we were at a baseball field. (A.N.-This is a true story, I'm ashamed to say. *blushes*) Just think of it as a normal field. Anyway, I had sprayed some insect-repellant on me and some of it got on my lips. I kept rubbing at my lips to get it off until they actually went numb. I told him about my little dilemma, and he offered to get the feeling back. And he kissed me."  
  
I look down, blushing fiercely. "It was a really nice kiss. Just a firm peck on the lips." I catch Legolas's wide grin and fight to make the blush fade. "Anyway, it's my turn now. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
YES! Grinning a cat-like grin, I lean forward. "I dare you to give the first she-elf that approaches you a big kiss on the lips. With tongue," I add. He pales and opens his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "Nuh-uh, a dare's a dare. You agreed to the rules," I say with a triumphant grin. The elf in front of me pouts but doesn't argue. "Truth or dare?" he asks. "Dare." He thinks for a moment, than grins. "I dare you to kiss the first male that approaches you tomorrow morning." Oh, this elf is GOOD. I grin and nod. "No problem."  
  
"Okay, one more round and than we'll go back to sleep. Truth or dare?" I ask. Legolas thinks for a moment. "Truth."  
  
"What happened between you and Sabra after the kiss?" His face falls, and I immediately feel guilty. "She found another," he says after a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." He shrugs and takes the whiskey bottle from my hands. After taking a swig of it, he looks at me. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" he asks. I don't know how to answer that. "It depends on your definition of love. Most adults believe that you can't possibly understand love at the age of sixteen." Legolas tilts his head. "But you disagree?" I shrug and look away. "It doesn't matter. The past is the past and you can't change it." He frowns a little and wags his finger. "You didn't answer my question." I sigh and roll my eyes. "In that case, yes I've been in love. Happy?" He nods and leans back.  
  
"I'm going to bed," I say and stand up. "Quel kaima," the elf says softly. "You too," I reply and retreat to my sleeping roll. I lie down and close my eyes. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Siren."  
  
Someone's nudging me and I don't like it. "Go AWAY."  
  
"Siren, we're leaving."  
  
I sigh and open my eyes. Dawn is rising, so I get up and start packing. I notice Hodoer walk over to Legolas and my eyes widen. She says something to him, and I grin. "Legolas, remember our dare?" I call out, reminding him. His eyes widen and he looks over at me. "We had a deal!" Legolas looks down at Hodoer, than tilts his head, kisses her fully and licks her bottom lip. Astaider and I whistle and clap, and Hodoer shoves him away. "YOU SEX FIEND!" She yells.  
  
"She made me do it," he says and points at me. "Hey, don't put the blame on me!" I yell back. "YOU'RE BOTH SICK!" she shouts and grabs her bags. I pick up mine, and put it on Telcoer. He whinnies softly, munching on some grass. "Siren, remember our deal?" I look over at him, frowning. "Yeah and no males have approached me." Duh, stupid elf. Legolas grins and lifts an eyebrow. "Telcoer is a male."  
  
Oh he's got to be kidding me.  
  
"You can't possibly be serious." He nods, the grin never leaving his face. Rolling my eyes I give Telcoer a quick peck on the nose. "HA!" I say. Legolas just chuckles and continues packing.  
  
"Men." -.-  
  
"I heard that." ^_^  
  
"You were supposed to." -.-  
  
"I heard that too." ^_^  
  
"Oh just shut up Legolas." -.-;;;  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
The song is "All the Love in the World" by the Corrs. 


	12. sigh One last author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!  
  
Sorry, but I have to respond to Nazgul's review.  
  
The Nazgul Sith Bitch- So, decided to insult me again? Fine, see if I give a damn. But in your review, you mocked one of my reviewers. You can taunt me and insult both me and my writing skills all you want, but if you insult one of my reviewers again, I'll show you who the 'original bitch' is. Also, in your review, it's 'look it', not 'lookit.' Learn how to spell, you dumbass.  
  
Have a nice day.  
  
-Siren  
  
P.S.- Forgive me Aislin, I know you hate Author's Notes. (Hugs and hands over many hot elves and cookies.) Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. 


	13. Gandalf the Gay Arrives

Bleed for Me  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Well, in this chapter we're about to arrive in Gondor. I know that it went by fast, but I really wanna get to Gondor. (Twitch, twitch. O.o)   
  
Sabra: 'Quel kaima' means 'sleep well', but you were close enough. *hands over cookie* I know, I wouldn't have let Legolas go either.   
  
Hallabrethiliel: I'm glad you liked the chapter! ^_^  
  
Aislin: About the Disney train of thought, you'd be surprised at where my mind wanders. I start out thinking about a story and end up thinking about what I would weigh on Mars. Yes, I am strange. 0.o  
  
Marie: I blocked Nazgul Sith from reviewing. Constructive criticism is one thing, but the crap she writes is another.   
  
Cierah: Thanks! I'm glad you think they're original and to the point, because that's what I'm aiming for.   
  
Seren: Um, thanks for the support but I wasn't really aiming for stupid. But, hey, if you like it than I'll take it as a compliment. ^_^  
  
Latin4Ever93: I know, I'd come to look at the reviews and I'd be like, 'whoa………0.0'  
  
GIR-Girl: *takes cookie* Mine too, mwahahaha! *hands over a hot elf* HOT ELVES FOR EVERYONE!  
  
Shire Elf: I really hate having to lash out at reviewers like that, but I refuse to tolerate having any of my nice reviewers dissed. I'll talk to you later okay? AND UPDATE YOUR FIC SOON! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My ass is sore.  
  
It's hot out.  
  
And I have the biggest craving for cookie-dough ice cream.  
  
To pass the time, I start naming all of my favorite desserts. "Ice cream, cake, pie, fudge, cookies, that Gelati thing from Rita's………" I trail off, a dreamy smile spreading across my face. I see Legolas looking at me in amusement. "You think of food as much as the hobbits," he teases. I lift an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well that's only because your lembas are bland and not very filling." The elf looks appalled. "During the War of the Ring, I survived for months on lembas alone!" I shrug boredly. "In that case, you have my sympathies." Legolas looks over at Astaider and Hodoer in disbelief but they merely shake their heads.   
  
Bored again, I start humming 'Baby Got Back'. "I hate those lembas and I cannot lie. You other people can't deny. When an elf walks in with a grin on his face and shoves a lembas at your face you go 'eew!'" Hodoer smirks while Legolas just looks at me disapprovingly. I pout and cross my arms over my chest. "Hey, it's not MY fault that they're gross!" Astaider and Hodoer giggle and Legolas just sighs and rolls his eyes. I start humming the song again and Hodoer exchanges a grin with Astaider. Legolas is just so easy to annoy.   
  
I sigh and look at the vast plain ahead of us, tempted to say 'are we there yet?' Just as I'm about to bug the elves again, a blur of silver flashes past us. Telcoer rears up and I grab onto the reins. I watch the blur as it moves out of sight, trying to calm my horse down. "Holy shit! What in the hell was that?" I see Legolas narrow his eyes for a moment, and than a smile starts tugging at his lips. I look at the blur and flip it off. "RIDE WITH SANITY ASSHOLE!" I shout. I look over at Legolas and see him grinning. "What the hell are you smiling about?" He points in front of me. "Look," he says softly.   
  
I look out at the horizon and see the blur coming back towards us swiftly. My chest starts to tighten in fear. No human or elf could possibly move that fast. Telcoer seems just as uneasy as I am, and he starts to move from side to side. "Legolas, what's going on?" I ask warily. He simply continues to smile. Soon, the blur is only a few feet a way and in less than a second it stops in front of us. It's an elderly man in white, sitting on one of the most beautiful horses I've ever seen. The old man looks over at Legolas and smiles.  
  
"Legolas, it's good to see you again." The elf smiles and nods. "It's good to see you too, Gandalf."  
  
Gandalf? As in 'Gandalf the Grey/White'? "If you're Gandalf, than that must be Shadowfax," I murmur, my eyes on the horse. Gandalf's gaze settles on me and he smiles curiously. "Yes. You know of us?" I nod and look up at him. "Gandalf, this is Siren. She's from another realm, like the other one that came here." Realization fills the wizard's eyes and he nods. "Ah, of course. It's nice to meet you Siren." I grin. "It's nice to meet you too. Are you going to Gondor?" He nods. "It seems that some old friends are being summoned by lord Aragorn." Old friends? Does that mean that the hobbits are going to be there?   
  
"Than travel with us," Astaider says. I grin and lean forward in the saddle. "Yeah, come with us. I'd love to talk to you about Middle Earth." And I'd also like to know what it was like to die and come back to life and why Gandalf is a hobbit molester. The old wizard smiles and nods. "Alright then, I shall travel with you if you'll have me." I grin and sit back in the saddle. "Great! Let's get going because I'm getting bored again." Legolas rolls his eyes. "Valar forbid," he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I think I'm becoming a bad influence on him.   
  
"Shut up Blondie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few hours, I feel myself starting to slip off into dreamland. Nights of not sleeping have finally worn me down. The reins loosen in my hands, and I lean forward, take a handful of Telcoer's mane, and nuzzle his neck. "Siren?" I hear Legolas say my name with a hint of concern in his voice. "Tired," I mumble, eyes slipping closed. "We still need to ride for several more hours. Can you not stay awake until we stop?" I simply lift my hand and give the prince the middle finger. "Shut………up," I say, yawning between the words.  
  
"Let the child ride with me," Gandalf says to my left. Oh no, I'd rather ride alone than with the skanky wizard. "How kind of you to offer," Astaider pipes up from behind. Damn it, I really don't need her supporting him right now. "It's settled than. Siren shall ride with me until nightfall." No, no, no! I open my eyes tiredly and feel an arm wrap around my waist and pull me from the saddle. After a moment, I'm seated in front of Gandalf with one of his hands around my waist. "You can sleep now," he says in a gentle voice. Well, as long as he doesn't do anything weird I suppose I can trust him. I lean against him and close my eyes. He smells like musty old books and pipe weed. Gandalf's a stoner, I think with a snort.  
  
"You know that pipe weed is bad for your health right?" I ask, my eyes still closed. "Is that so?" he says with a hint of curiosity. I nod. "Yeah, you can get lung cancer or your brain cells will be fried. How long have you been smoking the stuff?" I open my eyes and look up to see Gandalf thinking. "About………a century," he answers. My eyes widen and a smile spreads across my face. "You're a pot head!" I shout and point up at his face. He lifts an eyebrow and looks down at me. "Pardon?" I just giggle and shake my head. "You don't wanna know." He stares at me for a moment, than smiles lightly and shakes his head.  
  
"So you're from another realm?" he asks, breaking the momentary silence. I nod. "Yeah. I'm a pure-bred Jersey girl." Gandalf laughs. "Jersey? Is that the name of your kingdom?" I shrug. "If you want to call it that, yeah."   
  
"What is your realm like?"  
  
Hm, should I be honest? "Well, it's really polluted, countries are destroying each other, the government and school systems are corrupted, our presidents, er, kings, are sleazy old guys who sleep with interns, the men are gross and idiotic horn dogs, the women are slutty and really mean bitches, elves, dwarves, hobbits and wizards don't exist, and the whole planet is going to hell."  
  
I look up to see Gandalf looking at me in pure shock. "By the Valar, how do you survive there?" he asks, his voice cracking. I grin and shrug. "I have friends and I'm insane," I answer simply. The wizard blinks and looks ahead. Growing bored, I start to sing. "Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, one, nothin' wrong with me, two, nothin' wrong with me, three, nothin' wrong with me, four, nothin' wrong with me, one, something's got to give, two, something's got to give, three, something's got to give, four, something's got to give NOW!!!!"   
  
Gandalf starts a bit at my shout, and I turn to see the elves looking startled. "Where did you learn such a disturbing song?" he asks, his face pale. I grin at his expression. "I heard it back in my world." He nods, though I can tell he's still disturbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!"   
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF THE VALAR, SHUT UP!"  
  
I look over at Hodoer, nonplussed. "Fine, you didn't have to be a brat about it."   
  
Legolas sighs and rubs his temples. "I think it'd be best to stop for the night." Yes! The annoying song worked! Gandalf slows Shadowfax to a stop and we dismount. I grab my pack and quickly sit down. After pulling out my journal and supplies I quickly start writing.  
  
Dear Elladan and Elrohir,  
  
Well, Gandalf has joined us. Yes, the infamous Gandalf the Grey/White. You may think he's an all-powerful wizard, but I think he likes hobbits way too much. As in an intimate way. Trust me, I have proof. Anyway, Shadowfax is with us too. I must say, Shadowfax is an AMAZING horse. I've never seen a purer white. And boy that horse can run!   
  
Anyway, we're expected to reach Gondor in a week or two. Yay for us! Anyway, I can't wait to see Aragorn and Arwen. I'd love to talk to the both of them. Since Gandalf was summoned to Gondor, it makes me wonder if the hobbits were too. HOBBITS ARE ADORABLE! It's a known fact, I swear. They're just so cute and cuddly! They're like puppies! Not that you guys aren't cute. But you're more handsome than cute.  
  
Hmm………the elves have been too quiet. They're planning something, I just know it. I'll have to be on my guard.  
  
Much love!  
  
-Siren  
  
I close the journal and put everything back in the pack. Legolas is currently speaking with Gandalf the Gay, and Astaider and Hodoer are unpacking their things for the night. Sighing, I lean back and take a deep breath. Time to relax.   
  
A twig snaps behind me and I turn around to see what it is. Squinting through the approaching darkness, I make out the outlines of several figures. They're wearing armor of wood and steel. Where have I seen those before? Black skin, a putrid scent and yellow eyes……… "Legolas?" He turns to me. "Um, what has black skin, a disturbing scent, yellow eyes, and weird armor?" The elf frowns and looks past me.   
  
"Orcs!"  
  
I blink. "Oh yeah, that's it. I forgot." I go back to unpacking, and I feel someone yank me to my feet. "HEY!" I yell angrily. I look up to see Hodoer and she looks behind me fearfully. "What the fu----" I turn around and see Legolas and Gandalf in fighting positions. The orcs are approaching swiftly, snarling. There's only one thing you can say at a time like this.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A.N.-  
  
Hey guys. My horse bucked me off today. Damned cat spooked her. My ass is so sore. *pouts* But she apologized by nuzzling me to death, so I'll live. ^_^ 


	14. Orcs and a bit o' fun

Bleed for Me  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Well, here's the next chapter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Orcs.  
  
You'd think that after Sauron's destruction, they would have just given up. But no, that would be sensible and easy.   
  
So here I am, surrounded by orcs. Ugly, disgusting, rancid orcs.  
  
"Um, Legolas? Astaider, Hodoer and I are unarmed." Legolas has his bow notched and aimed with a deadly arrow while Gandalf is holding his staff in front of him. Okay, that just sounded really dirty. "I realize that!" he calls back to me, not taking his eyes off of the orcs. "Great. So a weapon would be really nice right about now, dumbass!" He ignores me and pulls the bowstring back. In the blink of an eye, his arrow is embedded in an orc's chest. It croaks for a moment, than falls to the ground, unmoving. "And the fight begins! Legolas scores an easy kill, and team Ugly is pissed!" I say in an announcer's voice.   
  
"Quiet child! Let Legolas and Gandalf concentrate!" Hodoer whispers harshly. I roll my eyes, grab a stick off the ground and hold it to my mouth like a microphone. "Excuse the interruption ladies and gentlemen, that was my co-host, Hodoer of Rivendell. Anyway, back to the fight. The orcs are starting to rush at us. Arrows are flying everywhere! It's amazing folks!"   
  
DING!  
  
"And someone just tried to swipe my fucking head off!" I shout, wide eyed. I move back and look around. Running seems like an excellent option right now. "Orcs are everywhere, I'm unarmed and now I'm getting the fuck out of here!" I yell and drop the stick. I stumble away from another clumsy strike, turn around and run for all I'm worth. I wheeze as I run, my body not used to running. "I was not built for this!" I shout to no one in particular. Glancing behind me, I see two orcs following me. "OH SHIT!" I push myself to go further, still looking over my shoulder. This is worse than the bear. Just as I think I'm going to make it, I make the biggest and dumbest mistake in the history of running.  
  
I trip.  
  
I drop to the ground and scrape my knees against the dirt. I let out a stream of curses, not caring about who hears them. I push myself into a sitting position and see shadows moving over me. I scramble to my feet and start running again. "Siren, get down!" I obey Astaider's command and drop to the ground again. I hear a 'thump' and look up to see the blonde she-elf holding a frying pan. Stealing Sam's move, are we? She looks down at me and pulls me to my feet.   
  
"What were you thinking, running away like that?" I brush the dirt off of my clothes. "I was thinking about saving my sarcastic ass!" I snap back, a bit more coldly than I intend. She glares at me for a moment, her brows drawn together.   
  
"Siren! Astaider!"  
  
I look beyond her and see the others running over to us. "Are you all right?" Legolas asks. I nod, and glance over at Astaider. She's stopped glaring at me and is walking over to Hodoer. The tension between us is thick enough to be cut with a knife. Legolas notices but wisely keeps his mouth shut. "Let's get back to the camp. Are you sure you're alright?" I cross my arms over my chest and glare at him. "I would've been better if you had given me a freaking weapon. You knew that there were still orcs around! And just because I'm a girl and a human one at that doesn't mean that I'm completely useless!" I shout indignantly.   
  
Legolas blinks and I huff and walk back to camp. I sit across the fire that Hodoer made, making sure to sit away from Astaider. Still pouting and in a very foul mood, I take out the journal and quickly jot something down.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir,  
  
ASTAIDER IS SUCH A BRAT.  
  
Love,  
  
Siren  
  
Okay, that entry was rather blunt, but I don't care. Why was I running? What kind of stupid question was that? I was running because gross demonic creatures were after me! What was I supposed to do, ask what make-up they use? No, maybe I should have asked them if they wanted to hang out and catch a movie. ARGH! I stuff the journal back in the pack. I'll write about the attack later. Right now, all I want to do is sleep and dream of half-naked guys showering me with an endless supply of calorie-free ice cream. Still grumbling to myself, I get out my bedroll, take out a piece of lembas and munch in silence.   
  
After eating my bit of lembas, I sit down on my bedroll and scowl in the darkness. I look over at the fire and notice that someone is missing. Where's the creepy wizard?   
  
"Thinking dark thoughts can cause dark emotions."  
  
Damn it, this world is against me, I swear. I look up to see Gandalf hovering over me, amusement in his eyes. "Yeah? Well…see if I care." I look back at the fire and hear Gandalf settle down beside me. "It may seem impossible, but I was young once too you know. Being a child isn't easy." I had to snort at that. He was young once? Why do I find that so hard to believe? Can you imagine a young Gandalf dating? I can only imagine his pickup line. 'Would you like to see my great big staff? Sometimes a white light comes out of the end of it.' Oh God, sick thoughts. Sick, sick, sick.   
  
"It's not hard," I argue, still not looking at him. "Is that so? So growing up is simple for you?" I lift an eyebrow and shrug. "It's not simple but it's not the hardest thing in the world. And I'm not a 'child'. I'm sixteen and I'll be seventeen in October." I look over and see him smile. "Ah, you're almost an adult than. But you do realize that the people in your company are over centuries old." I roll my eyes. He just had to remind me of that, didn't he? "I know. Legolas is at least two thousand years old. What difference does that make?" I'm starting to get irritated. "I'm just trying to show you that they may know better than you. They've had centuries of experience."  
  
Is he trying to tell me that I shouldn't be mad at Astaider? "It must be great to be able to have an endless amount of time to experience things. But I'm human, so I don't have that luxury. They may have had hundreds of years of experience, but that doesn't mean they know everything." I see him shake his head. "Of course not. No one can know everything there is to know. But give it time. Your friend Astaider was only worried about your safety. And you're right. You're human and will not live forever. So it may be best to let grudges go and live life to the fullest."   
  
What is it with adults and their way of making things make sense? "I shall leave you to your thoughts now, whatever they may be," he says softly and stands up. I watch him make his way over to the fire and sit down next to Legolas. I suppose he has a point. Great, now I'm feeling guilty. Adults always seem to have the ability to make you feel guilty. Sighing, I stand up and walk over to the others. I catch Gandalf smiling knowingly and I ignore him. I sit down next to Astaider and look at the fire.   
  
"Hey," I greet softly. She lifts an eyebrow. "So we're on speaking terms again?" she asks, her voice a bit cold. I sigh and draw my knees to my chest. "Sorry about snapping at you. I was just a bit pissed off," I apologize. The blonde elf shrugs. "Well I'm sorry that I asked such a foolish question. You only did what your instincts told you to." I nod.   
  
A sudden thought enters my mind, and a wicked grin spreads across my face. "I'll be right back," I say and stand up. I go over to my pack and take out the whiskey bottle. Holding it behind my back, I make my way over to Astaider again. Once I'm sitting down, I nudge her with my shoulder and show her the bottle. She smiles brightly. "You didn't! You horrid little human!" she scolds teasingly. My grin widens, and I pull the cork out. "I figure that it's about time that the elves get to enjoy this little trip." I hand it to her, and she looks at it for a moment. After a few seconds, she takes a long swig of it and grimaces. I laugh and take the bottle back. "There ya go!"   
  
"Hey Hodoer," I call. The brunette looks over and I hand her the bottle. She smirks and takes a swig of it. I catch Legolas and Gandalf watching us and smile. "What are you doing?" Legolas asks. I take the bottle back from Hodoer, stand up, and take a gulp of the rancid stuff. "I," I announce, holding the bottle up, "am getting piss ass drunk with my friends!" Hodoer and Astaider both laugh and clap and I bow deeply. "In that case," Legolas says and snatches the bottle from me, "I believe that I should get a bit drunk as well. After all, we're all friends here!" He takes a sip and makes the same grimace that Astaider had done.   
  
He moves to hand the whisky over to Gandalf, but the elderly man declines. "No thank you, my dear friend. Someone should remain sober," he says with a grin. Legolas smiles and I grab the bottle back from him. "Share and share alike!" I say and bring the bottle to my lips.   
  
A few hours later…  
  
"And than so I say, 'shall I describe it to you, or should I get a box?'" Astaider, Hodoer and I snort and start laughing. Legolas is currently telling us about the battle of Helm's Deep. "Stupid lil' dwarf," I say, giggling. "Hobbits though. Hobbits are just adorable. I swear, if I were a midget, I would totally go after Pippin. Because Pippin is just so sweet. Sam though, Sam likes Frodo just like Gandalf does," I babble.   
  
"I beg your pardon?" pipes up a sober Gandalf.  
  
I frown and wave a hand at him. "Oh don't try to deny it. I've seen the way you and Sam looked at Frodo. I swear, I bet Sam didn't like you going anywhere near his 'Mr. Frodo.' I wonder if those two ever role-played. 'Spank me again Mister Frodo!'" I yell and lift my arms above my head. I hear the elves laughing and feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and hold me upside down. "You are a very perverted human," Legolas says, laughing. I giggle and throw my head back. "Aren't ya glad you brought me along on this little trip?" I say. "Yes, very glad indeed. Shall I put you down now?" I nod and he drops me. I shriek and dive for the bottle.   
  
"SAVE THE WHISKY!"  
  
I grab the bottle and land on my butt. "Graceful," snorts Hodoer. "Oh shut up," I mutter. She giggles and pulls the bottle out of my grasp. She stands up and stands as straight as she can. "My name is Hodoer of Rivendell, and I am very drunk!" We clap as she takes a drink. Astaider stands up next and snatches the bottle away from her. "I am Astaider of Rivendell, and I'm going to pass out now!" She brings the bottle to her lips, but her eyes roll into the back of her head and she faints. Legolas catches the bottle and I catch an unconscious Astaider. Legolas stands up, though a bit off balance. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood and I once shoved Gimli off a horse just because I felt like it!"  
  
I clap and hoot as he takes a drink and hands the nearly empty bottle to me. I stand up hold my chin up high. "I am Siren of Jersey, and I AM INSANE!" I drink the last of the bottle's contents and let out a shout before bursting into laughter. I drop the bottle and fall to the ground in a heap of giggles. I crawl next to Astaider and collapse, the feeling in my legs gone. Legolas and Hodoer do the same, and we look up at the sky. "I've always wondered…" I mumble, trailing off. "What?" asks Legolas. "It's stupid," I mumble. "Tell us!" Hodoer urges. I sigh and nod. "Okay. I always wondered, if someone farted near a fire would there be an explosion?"  
  
…  
  
"You're right, that was stupid," Legolas says and bursts into laughter. I laugh and reach over Hodoer to smack him. "Oh shut up!" I hear Gandalf sigh from across the fire.  
  
"This is why I never had children."  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A.N.-  
  
Hey guys!   
  
Aislin: Yes, what would we weigh on Mars? Now that question's gonna bug me all day. And I do have proof about Gandalf. *takes out a bunch of Polaroid's* Here's one of Gandalf and Frodo at the shire, here's one of them in Moria…*sees the disturbed glances of the reviewers* Um, nevermind. ^_^;;; My horse is a brown and white paint mare named Fancy. I love Arabs!   
  
Tap-Dancing Hobbit: Your horse won? CONGRATULATIONS! Yes, we all love our kids, no matter how rude they may sometimes be. *sees Fancy glaring* What? I was being supportive!  
  
Marie: I love doing cliffhangers. Mwahahaha. ^_^  
  
Fifi88: NOT THE COOKIE DOUGH!!!! *sobs* how can it be unhealthy? HOW?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mirilya: Yes, I am an avid curser. *stands up* My name is Siren and I have a problem.   
  
Crimson Starlight: Thanks! ^_^  
  
ShireElf: Sorry for the cliffhanger. *grins evilly* Mwahahahaha. *sees Legolas look up from the PS2, than go back to playing Final Fantasy X* 


	15. The truth about Avarier

Bleed for Me  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!  
  
Aarien: I like your pen name! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!  
  
Hana: Yes, I purposely gave that chapter the title 'Gandalf the Gay'. This story is set a year or two after the war of the Ring. You'll find out about Avarier soon, possibly even in this chapter, I haven't decided yet. Oh, rum! Rum is nice! Yes, I have morbid interests too. I am insane. O.o  
  
Crazynutcase: Glad you liked it, lol.  
  
Marie: Four times a week? O.o; I'll try, lol. A gray stallion huh? Weird but sounds beautiful. So farting near a fire WOULD cause an explosion? Uh oh…*Runs to stop friends* NO! SHE SAYS IT WOULD! DON'T DO IT!!!  
  
Elf Cowgirl: I think Final Fantasy 11 will be coming out soon. I hope it will anyway. I'm halfway through with Final Fantasy 10, I beat my Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers game, and I'm almost done with Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Rings. You'll find out why Avarier killed the elf soon.  
  
Tap-dancing hobbit: Eh, tell your sister to get a sense of humor, lol.  
  
Aquitaineg: Oh, vodka! I haven't thought of that! I'll keep that in mind for later chapters, lol.  
  
I tried to write: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Seren: It's okay. Astaider and Hodoer are elves. They're very, er, moody. I don't know why. I just type whatever pops into my head. *Shrugs*  
  
Shire Elf: Mwahahaha. ^_^  
  
Cassie-bear 01: At least you didn't get bucked off. What kind of horse do you have? *Takes healthy thing of cookie dough* THANK YOU!!!  
  
Manson-goth-chick: Thanks!  
  
Arwen: Painted toenails, check. *Backs away from the fire* EEP. 0.0  
  
Crystal: I love your story! I'll read it after I post this chapter, kay?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not at the campsite anymore.  
  
I'm walking in the woods of Lothlorien, holding a lantern in one of my hands. Elves walk past me, murmuring in soft, melodious voices. Some of the elves are singing, their voices weaving around me like a spell. Tolkien wasn't kidding, their voices really do sound like the chiming of bells. It's beautiful. All of the Lothlorien elves are dressed in pale colors, most of them white or silver. It's strange to see all the elves pass by me, and not hear their footsteps. I hear a light chuckle behind me and turn around. I don't see anyone. Where did all of the elves go?   
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Feeling my muscles tense, I turn around to see Avarier looking at me with a smile tugging at his lips. "You," I answer. Avarier grins and takes a step towards me. "Well you've found me," he says, a note of teasing in his voice. I smile, and start walking with him. "So, how have you been faring?" he asks. I shrug, a smile still on my face. "Well, so far the elves and I have met up with Gandalf, got attacked by orcs, and got really, really drunk. You?" Avarier laughs, and I love the sound of it. It doesn't sound like the elves'. It sounds real. Tangible. "Well, I set out for Gondor a few days before you did. Nothing exciting has happened." Aw, poor boy.   
  
"I've missed you."  
  
I stop walking and look at him. "You miss me?" I ask, my voice higher than I'd like it to be. Avarier looks away, his cheeks turning red. "Yes, well, you're the first person who really talked to me at Rivendell. The elves aren't exactly fond of me." I nod. "Right. You attacked an elf," I say, partly to remind myself of what he had done. Avarier and Hodoer made me promise that I would stay away from him. But is it my fault if he invades my dreams? "Why did you attack the elf?" I ask, breaking the momentary silence. I see his jaw clench, and I can tell he's uncomfortable with the subject. "I'd rather not talk about it." I sigh, knowing I'm not going to get anywhere with him.   
  
We come to a stop in the center of a clearing. I look up and see a ring of elves surrounding us. Haldir steps forward and looks at me accusingly. "You're breaking your promise," he hisses. I frown and look to my side, only to see that Avarier is gone. Pouting I look up at the elf in front of me. "Great, you scared him off." Haldir simply glares at me. "You know what? You just ruined a perfectly good dream. You know what I say to party poopers?" I lift up the lantern, which now contains a black light. (You know, the kind they have at parties and where anything white glows.) I hold up the black light, and all of the elves' clothing glows blindingly. Haldir winces and covers his eyes. Grinning mischievously, I let out a laugh. I lower the lantern and close my eyes, a smile still on my face.  
  
When I open my eyes, I'm back at the campsite, lying on the ground. I sit up and see my companions looking at me with raised eyebrows. "What? I can't have a nice dream?" They simply shake their heads and go back to packing. Letting out a sigh, I stand up and start to roll up my bedroll. While I pack, my thoughts stray to Avarier. That dream got me to thinking about his situation. Now that he refused to tell me what happened, I wanted to know even more. I roll my eyes at my thoughts. It was a dream! I don't think it's even possible for him to stray into my dreams. And what was the deal with Haldir? How did he know about my promise? Ugh, it's probably just my conscience arguing with itself.   
  
Once everything is packed, I haul myself onto Telcoer's back. I gather the reins into my hand and ride in the back of our little group. My mind has gone on autopilot, allowing me to analyze my dream. Normally my dreams are too weird or meaningless to analyze, but this one is different. Sure I've thought about Avarier since I've started on this trip. But I never thought I'd dream about him. Why was I in Lothlorien? Why was he in Lothlorien? And why the hell did I have a black light? Temporarily blinding Haldir was pretty sweet though.   
  
"Siren?"  
  
I perk up and look to my left to see Legolas riding beside me. Wait, wasn't he in the front before? "What is it?" I ask, wanting to get back to my thinking. Oh, if only my teachers could hear that one. "You look troubled. Are you all right?" I nod, and force a smile. "I'm fine. Just thinkin'," I say. It's not really a lie. Legolas looks at me, not believing a word of it. "You've never been prone to 'just think'. What's wrong?" His voice holds a hint of concern. "I told you, I'm fine. Gee you're a nosy one." Legolas frowns but doesn't press any further. "Well if you ever want to talk, I'm here." I nod and look ahead.  
  
We ride on for a few hours, and I'm growing bored again. Just as I'm about to fall out of the saddle from boredom, I see something that catches my eye. It's a form, walking down the road. What really surprises me though, is that I recognize the person. "Avarier?" I can't stop myself from grinning, and nudge Telcoer into a trot. I trot ahead of the group and come up behind Avarier.   
  
"Avarier!"  
  
He turns around and looks at me in surprise. "Siren?" I'm grinning like an idiot and slow Telcoer down to a walk. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be miles ahead of us!" He smiles and shrugs. "My horse got spooked, bucked me off and ran away. I've been walking for two days now." Still grinning madly, I tap the saddle. "Than hop on. You can ride with me." Avarier's grin widens and he moves to sit behind me when a voice rings out behind me.   
  
"Siren!"  
  
I turn to see the others trotting up to us. Astaider, Hodoer and Legolas are scowling in disapproval, but Gandalf is looking at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Hello there. I am Gandalf the Gray. You know lady Siren?" Avarier nods, looking at Gandalf in amazement. "Yes sir. I met her in Rivendell." I ignore the glares of the elves and look at Gandalf pleadingly. "His horse got spooked and ran off. Can he ride with us?" The elves open their mouths to argue, but Gandalf comes to the rescue. "I don't see why not. Are you heading for Gondor?" Avarier nods. "All right than. You may travel with us." I let out a squeak of happiness, and Avarier laughs as he sits in the saddle behind me.   
  
He wraps his arms around my waist, and Telcoer starts walking. I feel him rest his chin on my shoulder and his breath on my ear. "I missed you," he whispers. I feel a blush spread across my cheeks and smile. "I missed you too," I whisper back, wary of the elves' hearing. I know that I must sound like some silly schoolgirl, but it feels great to have his arms around me. I lean back a bit in his embrace, feeling the warmth of his body against mine. I chance a look back at the elves and see them looking venomously at the back of Avarier's form. I sigh and look ahead again.  
  
Something tells me this isn't going to be a smooth trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, whatever told me that, it was right. We stop for the night and dismount. I grab my pack and start to set up my bedroll, when I see shadows looming over me. I look up to see Hodoer and Astaider hovering over me, frowns on their faces. "Hey guys. What's up?" They don't answer, but Hodoer grabs my arm and yanks me to my feet. I yelp as they start to pull me away from the camp. Avarier moves to help me, but Legolas steps in front of him. "We need to talk," I hear the elf growl.   
  
Once we're out of hearing range (for me anyway), Hodoer lets my arm go. I rub the sore flesh and frown. "What the hell are you doing?" I hiss. "You promised us that you would not associate with that mortal!" Astaider snaps. "Look, he's a good guy! I don't know why he attacked that elf, but I'm sure he has a good reason!" The two elves in front of me narrow their eyes. "Elves do not provoke mortals into attacking them," Hodoer says through clenched teeth. I lift an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well you're provoking me right now," I retort.   
  
"The fact of the matter is, is that he is a dangerous person and you broke your promise to us," Astaider says. I glare at the two of them. "Avarier is a good person. I will not stop being his friend," I say firmly. The two elves share a glance. "Than you will stop being friends with us," Hodoer says. "Yes, we will not endanger ourselves just because you refuse to see the truth." I stare at them in anger and disbelief. "I can't believe you two! Avarier is innocent, and you'd throw my friendship away because I choose to be his friend?" Astaider says nothing a walks back to the camp. Hodoer brushes past me, but stops for a moment. "You threw away our friendship first," she says coolly, and walks away.   
  
I stare at their retreating forms, still not able to process what just happened. I walk back to the camp, and see Legolas and Avarier about to face off.  
  
"You will stay away from her mortal," Legolas warns. Avarier doesn't seem to take the hint and stands his ground. "I am not criminal. If she chooses to be my friend, than that is her choice." Legolas's eyes flash with fury. "You attacked one of my kind. I will not trust you to be near her!"   
  
I've had enough.  
  
"ENOUGH!" I shout. Legolas and Avarier stop arguing and look at me. I step between the two of them and look up at the elf. "Legolas, Avarier will not hurt me. And he's right, it's my choice. I choose to give him the benefit of the doubt." He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't say anything. You're all acting like a bunch of bratty children. Now stop this bullshit before I bash all of your heads in with Gandalf's staff."  
  
"Leave me out of this," the old wizard says.  
  
I roll my eyes, ignoring him. Legolas looks at Avarier, than at me. "If you choose to place your trust in him than you are a fool." I cross my arms over my chest and shrug. "I think we've already decided that I'm a bit of an idiot. But in this case, I don't think I am." Legolas huffs, and turns to go by Astaider and Hodoer. Once he sits down, I sigh and turn to Avarier. "And you. You are going to tell me exactly what happened with the elf you attacked and don't lie to me or else I will beg Legolas to kick your ass." Avarier sighs and nods.   
  
Don't know who to trust  
  
No surprise  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Heavy thoughts sift through dust  
  
And the lies  
  
Avarier and I sit down on my bedroll and I wait for him to begin. "The attack happened two years ago. I already told you that my mother was fascinated with elves." I nod and wait for him to continue. "Well, she had gone to an elf to learn their language. They ended up forming a friendship, and my mother was happy. But after a few months, something happened." I lean closer to him. "What happened?" I ask.  
  
Trying not to break  
  
But I'm so tired of this deceit  
  
Every time I try to make myself  
  
Get back up on my feet  
  
All I ever think about is this  
  
All the tiring time between  
  
And how  
  
Trying to put my trust in you  
  
Just takes so much out of me  
  
"He forced himself upon my mother. She was devastated. I wanted to alert the authorities, but she begged me not to. She said she would feel humiliated. A week after she told me what happened, I saw the elf. Something inside of me snapped. I went mad with rage and attacked him. It took three guards to pull me off of him," he finishes. I stare at him with wide eyes. "I knew you had a good reason. Didn't you tell this to lord Aragorn? I'm sure he would've understood!" Avarier shakes his head. "By telling lord Aragorn what happened, I would have to tell him about my mother. I couldn't go against her wishes."   
  
Oh Avarier… "But that's not fair! It wasn't your fault! That elf got what he deserved!" He smiles faintly. "You are the first person I've told this to. You're the first person to believe me innocent, even without knowing about my reasons for attacking the elf." I grin and shrug. "I'm not your average person." He smiles again. "I can tell." He leans in a bit, the firelight highlighting his features. He's so close… I lean in and brush my lips against his, unable to help myself.   
  
I take everything from inside  
  
And throw it all away  
  
'Cause I swear  
  
For the last time  
  
I won't trust myself with you  
  
I feel him tense at my touch, and move to pull away, but he puts a hand on my neck and pulls me close again. His kiss is gentle, yet firm, and I deepen it. His hand kneads my neck and I let out a small moan.   
  
Tension is building inside  
  
Steadily  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Heavy thoughts forcing their way  
  
Out of me  
  
I pull away, needing air. I open my eyes and smile. Avarier is smiling as well, and his hand slips from my neck to my cheek. His thumb strokes my chin and I lean in for another kiss, closing my eyes. I brush my lips against…COLD WOOD? I open my eyes to see Gandalf's staff between us. "What the fu…" I look up and see Gandalf looking down at us in amusement. "That's quite enough children," he says. I pout and see Avarier blush crimson. "Get some rest. We enter Gondor tomorrow." I roll my eyes and flop down onto my bedroll.   
  
I feel Avarier's lips against my temple and smile. "Sweet dreams," he whispers, and goes to lay down a few feet away. Yeah, sweet dreams…  
  
I won't trust myself with you  
  
I won't waste myself on you  
  
Waste myself on you  
  
You  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
A.N.-The song belongs to Linkin Park, and the song is 'From the Inside'. 


	16. Gondor and the MuffinMan

Bleed for Me  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Hallabrethiliel- I haven't gotten Linkin Park's new CD yet, but I did download a few of their songs. I love them! I know, I can't imagine Gandalf young either.   
  
Marie- I like your pen name! Yes, Michelle sounds like a teenybopper. But fear not Michelle! I too was a teenybopper at one point!   
  
Aarien- I'm glad you liked the last chapter, lol. *holds up hand* I'm aware that Aarien is grinning like an insane idiot! But I'm grinning like an insane idiot too, so it's cool. YAY FOR INSANE IDIOTS! ^_^  
  
Aquitaineq- Yeah, the elves will learn the truth soon, don't worry.  
  
Saiyan-girl-cheetah- Well, I figure that elves can be unreasonable at times. Plus, Legolas is sexy when he's pissed off. *sees the elf glaring at me* What? It's true!   
  
Aislin- I know that an elf raping someone is unheard of, but I really needed it for the plot. A dream about killer trees, huh? Were they oak? *twitches and looks around* The oaks are the ones to look out for. You're welcome for the lovely mental image of Gandalf, lol. I think that Saruman would marry Gandalf for some odd reason. Uh oh, I sense a Gandalf/Saruman slash story coming up! *Cackles evilly* MWAHAHAHA!   
  
Shire Elf- Yes, run! Mwahahaha! Eew, Gandalf's staff is just…wrong. VERY WRONG. And yes, I love my elf and lover mecha. ^_^  
  
Tap-dancing hobbit- I LOVE THAT SONG TOO! *dances around like an idiot*  
  
Mellon- Disturbing…yes…*Twitches at backs away from Gandalf* YAY! COOKIE DOUGH!   
  
Crystal Snowflakes- 'Course I'm gonna review your story! *Runs off to review*  
  
Cassie-bear01- Aw, your horses sound awesome! *Takes cookies* THANK YOU!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up to feel something warm on the back of my neck. It feels like warm puffs of air and it tickles. I squirm and roll over only to come face to face with a sleeping Avarier. I blink and look at him in shock. Okay, when I went to sleep last night, I saw him lie down near Gandalf. So…how the hell did he end up over here? I know I should probably get up and move away before the others wake up, but…he looks so peaceful. A smile pulls at my lips, and I study his face. His eyes are closed and his breathing is even. His mouth is open slightly, and his arms are locked around my waist.   
  
"He went to sleep by you an hour after you fell asleep."   
  
I look up to see Gandalf sitting across from us. He's smiling in amusement, an eyebrow arched. "Yeah, well, I think it's time to move before the others wake up," I say and start to untangle myself from his arms. "Too late," I hear a voice say. I see Legolas sitting up, glaring at the form next to me. I let out a heavy sigh and sit up. "Legolas, he's innocent okay? Just let it go," I mutter and free myself from Avarier's arms. I stand up and stretch, knowing that Legolas is still glaring at the mortal boy at my feet. "He attacked one of my kind. He's not innocent and I will not 'let it go'," he snaps. I roll my eyes and look to Gandalf for help. The wizard simply shakes his head.   
  
"Wake the mortal up, we're leaving." I glare at him and kneel next to Avarier. I shake his shoulder and whisper, "wake up" in his ear. He mumbles something and his eyes flutter open. I grin and tilt my head. "Hey you," I greet. A smile spreads across his face. "Good morning," he replies. I lift an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest. "Care to explain how you were able to move from Gandalf over to my sleeping roll?" His eyes widen and he blushes crimson. "I, uh, what I mean to say is…" he stutters. I smirk. "Yes?" He looks to Gandalf for help, but the old wizard is trying to keep from laughing. Seeing his uncomfortable look, I grin and help him stand up. "Pack up, we're going to leave soon." He nods and starts to pack up.  
  
Still grinning, I pick my pack up and walk over to Telcoer. Astaider and Hodoer are already at their horses, speaking to each other. "Hi guys," I greet. They look at me coldly and return to their conversation. Feeling my smile fade, I pull myself onto the saddle. I don't deserve the cold treatment, damn it. I gather the reins into my hand, and feel someone settle behind me in the saddle. Avarier's arms wrap around my middle, and I squeeze his hand gently. I hear a snort in front of me and look up to see Legolas glaring at us. You know what? I've had enough.   
  
"Attention elves!"  
  
They look over at me.  
  
"I am sick and tired of the looks you're giving Avarier and I. And I just want to let you know that I will not tolerate it anymore. Avarier is innocent, despite what you may have heard." I look at the boy behind me and smile apologetically for what I'm about to say. "Forgive me Avarier, but they have to know." I turn back to look at Legolas. "Avarier's mother was deeply fascinated with elves. She became friends with one, but that elf took advantage of her and forced himself on her. Avarier did attack the elf, but in my opinion, that elf should thank the Valar that that's all he did." Legolas's eyes widen for a moment, than narrow in anger. "You lie!" he hissed. I feel Avarier's grip on my waist tighten and anger boils inside of me.   
  
"Why would I lie to you? Avarier hasn't said anything to lord Aragorn because his mother is so ashamed of what happened to her. You may have a good heart Legolas, but not everyone is like you." The prince of Mirkwood looks furious. "No elf would ever force himself on a female! All elves are pure of heart, unlike the race of man," he growls and sends Avarier a deadly glare. "Hey! You can insult me for my stupidity, my strange taste in clothing, music and guys, but NEVER insult me for my race!" I shout. Legolas's gaze snaps back to me, his eyes a stormy blue color.   
  
"Why is it that in my world and your's, someone is guilty until proven innocent? Avarier has gone through hell and back just to save his mother's dignity!" Can't these elves understand? "He has poisoned your mind with lies!" Legolas snaps back. "Shut the fuck up Blondie! Do you honestly think I would lie to you about something like this?" The elf stares at me for a moment before answering. "When it comes to this male, I believe you would say anything he'd ask you to. The hearts of men are easily corrupted."   
  
I stare at him.  
  
I feel a cold numbness settle in my stomach and continue to stare at him. The elf squirms a bit under my intense gaze. "So I'm corrupted, huh? Fine then. Our friendship ends here. Once we reach Gondor I will stay there and find a way back to my world. A world without you is the best one of all," I say, a lump forming in my throat. Legolas's face remains impassive, and I nudge Telcoer into a trot.   
  
I'm beginning to hate these elves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been a few hours and none of the elves have so much as looked at me. At the moment, I could care less. Avarier has said nothing, and I'm glad. I don't want to talk to him or anyone else at the moment. I catch Gandalf looking at me for the third time, his eyes troubled and sympathetic. My face remains emotionless, and I look at the area ahead of us.   
  
"Gondor!" Gandalf cries.  
  
I look ahead and see the beginnings of a city surrounded by stone walls. So this was where Aragorn and Arwen live. I urge Telcoer into a gallop, wanting to get there as quickly as possible.   
  
It takes us a few hours, but we reach the city gates. Two guards in armor step forward and talk with Gandalf and Legolas. I glance behind me and catch Astaider and Hodoer looking at me. They quickly look away, and I feel a pang of hurt. Fine, let them gossip about me. See if I give a shit.   
  
"We may enter Gondor. Dismount and give your horses to the stable hands. They'll take good care of them. Than we shall see lord Aragorn and lady Arwen," Gandalf announces. Avarier dismounts first and than helps me down. I lead Telcoer over to a small boy whom I guess is one of the stable hands. I smile softly and hand him the reins. "Take good care of Telcoer," I say and ruffle his hair. The young boy grins and nods. Aw, kids are so cute. Than they grow into annoying, chauvinistic, possessive, spiteful, dumbass men. Yes, I'm being bitter and I don't care.  
  
We walk through the city, and I'm glad to see that it's people seem content and happy. Little children are running about, big happy grins on their faces. This is the way it should be. I follow Gandalf to the palace, and glance over at Avarier. He's searching the crowds of people, probably for his mother. Feeling my face soften, I reach out a hand and take his. His eyes meet mine and he smiles nervously. We walk into the palace, and I follow Gandalf into what appears to be the throne room. On a platform two people are seated in large chairs. My eyes widen at the sight of them.  
  
The man is sitting tall in the large chair, his blue eyes looking at us. His brown hair is combed, but still a bit messy. He has chiseled features, and despite the fine clothing, he still looks a bit rugged. He must be Aragorn. The woman, or elf next to him, is absolutely breath taking. Her eyes are a deep shade of blue, and her full lips twist into a smile at the sight of Legolas and Gandalf. She has wavy brown hair that ends at her waist, and the points of her ears and sticking through it. That has to be Arwen. I realize that I'm grinning, and quickly wipe the smile off my face.   
  
Aragorn and Arwen stand up, hand in hand, and walk toward us. They stop in front of us, and the king and prince stare at each other for a moment before smiling. They hug each other tightly, laughing. "It's good to see you again Legolas!" The elf grins. "It's good to see you again too, Aragorn. How are you?" They start talking, and Arwen embraces Gandalf. "Vedui, Gandalf. How are you?" Now they king, queen, prince and wizard and involved in a conversation, leaving the rest of us feeling quite awkward. I sigh and roll my eyes.   
  
Royalty.  
  
After a few minutes, Arwen looks over at us. "Legolas, who are your friends?" she asks. Legolas's eyes widen. "Oh, forgive me mellon-nin. May I present to you the ladies Hodoer and Astaider of Rivendell." My two ex-friends step forward and greet her. I roll my eyes again and look around in boredom. "And this," he gestures to me, "is lady Siren of the other realm." I look over at her and smile. "Hi," I greet. Arwen's eyes widen and she smiles. "I have only heard of one mortal from another world." I shrug. "Well, I'm the second." I would really like to leave now. Legolas glares at Avarier. "And this, Aragorn, is Avarier." He steps forward meekly and smiles.   
  
Aragorn doesn't smile back.  
  
"I remember. Welcome back," he says, though he looks disappointed that Avarier came back at all. I frown and take Avarier's hand again. Aragorn notices, and looks at Legolas with a lifted eyebrow. The elf just shakes his head in reply. "Well Avarier, you may return to your post." Avarier takes the hint and leaves after giving me a kiss on the cheek. Once he's gone, Aragorn smiles. "Well ladies, I do hope you'll enjoy your stay in Gondor. Your rooms are being prepared for you as we speak. Shall I show you to them?" Astaider and Hodoer nod eagerly, but I cross my arms over my chest. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm just going to take a long walk," I say with an edge in my voice.   
  
I turn and walk away before Aragorn gets a chance to reply.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I find Avarier waiting outside, looking at me expectantly. "I knew you wouldn't stay in there long," he says with a faint smile. I return it, and shrug. "Yeah, well, Mr. 'I don't bathe for days at a time and have shit for brains' didn't seem to mind that I left. So, care to show me around before I become hopelessly lost and wander around aimlessly?" Avarier smiles fully and holds out his arm. I take it, and smile when we walk into the town.   
  
He points out different houses to me, and tells me who lives in them and what they're like. I nod and smile at his enthusiasm. We stop in front of a bakery and I hear his stomach rumble loudly. He blushes and I lift an eyebrow. "Hungry?" I ask. He scratches his neck and shrugs. "My money is at home. We can stop there first if you'd like." I look inside the shop and see a woman browsing the breads and muffins. The owner is sitting back on a chair, looking bored. This is too easy.  
  
"Do you like muffins?" I ask. Avarier blinks and nods. "Okay, stay here," I say and walk into the shop. I pretend to browse, slowly heading towards the muffins. Oh those beautiful muffins! I look over at the muffin-man, and see him looking at me warily. Oh crap, I better make this quick. I pick up a muffin and sniff it. "These are some great muffins you have here," I say with a grin. The muffin-man just stares at me, glowering. I pick up another muffin and pretend to compare.   
  
"Are you going to buy something lass, or are you just going to sniff my muffins all day?"  
  
Well, just for his snippy attitude…I grab an armful of muffins, turn around, and stick my tongue out. "Kiss my ass, muffin-man!" I run out of the store, hearing him shout angrily behind me. Avarier runs with me, and I see a few of the city's people looking at me. "Take two muffins!" I shout to Avarier. He does, and I turn around, running backwards. I throw the muffins into the air, and watch them soar.   
  
"FREE THE MUFFINS!"  
  
The people rush to grab them, and I run with Avarier. We laugh as we run, and I glance over my shoulder occasionally. The people are in a frenzy, grabbing at the muffins. Yes, my work here is done for now.   
  
After we're sure the muffin-man isn't following us, we slow to a walk and sit down. He hands me a muffin and I take it happily. "Yay for muffins!" I say and take a bite of it. Yum, apple! Avarier munches on his quietly, stealing glances at me every once in a while. After the tenth glance, I glare at him. "WHAT?" I ask sharply. Avarier smiles. "You just stole muffins." I roll my eyes. "I'm aware of that," I say and take another bite of my apple muffin. Avarier simply rolls his eyes. "That guy liked his muffins way too much. I'm beginning to wonder if he was ever intimate with the muffins," I muse aloud. I hear a choking noise, and turn to see that Avarier, has indeed choked on his bite of muffin. I pat his back until he can breathe again.   
  
"Oh don't worry, I'm sure your muffin is fine," I say with a smile. He still stares at his muffin warily.   
  
"THIEF!"  
  
Avarier and I stand up and I turn to see none other than the muffin-man running towards us. I throw my muffin at him and point.   
  
"MUFFIN MOLESTER!"  
  
With that, I grab Avarier's hand and run.   
  
Yup, Gondor is great.  
  
2 Be Continued 


	17. Avarier's Mother and Forming a Plan

Bleed for Me  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I start school on Monday and I've been busy shopping for supplies. Hmm...I wonder if my Legolas stand-up can fit in my locker...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After successfully escaping the evil muffin molester, Avarier and I ran to his house. His 'house' actually looked more like a small hut. You know, the kind you'd see on the discovery channel. With the muffin man screaming after us, he opens the door, yanks me inside and slams it shut.   
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU THIEVES!"  
  
I let out a muffled yelp and hide behind Avarier. Note to self- never EVER piss off a muffin molester. Creeping out from behind him, I peek out a window and see the muffin guy run past the house. I grin and let out a sigh of relief. "I think we're safe," I announce.   
  
"Avarier? Is that you?"  
  
Avarier and I turn to see an elderly woman approaching us. She has tan skin, dark eyes and ebony hair. She looks just like Avarier. I look up to see him smile softly and move towards her. "It's me mother," he says and hugs her. The woman chuckles and hugs him back. "It's good to see you again! I missed you while you were gone," his mother says. Aw, it's a picture perfect scene. The woman's dark eyes land on my form and she lifts an eyebrow. "Who's this?" she asks and pulls away a bit. Avarier blushes and turns around. "Mother, this is Siren. I met her in Rivendell." I smile and wave. "Hi," I greet.  
  
The woman smiles brightly. "Well come here, let me have a look at you!" She takes my hand and pulls me toward her. She studies my face, and I can't help but fidget. I'm not exactly fond of being stared at. "I've never seen hair this shade before," she murmurs. I tug a lock of my hair. "Oh this? It's dyed. My original hair color is brown," I explain. "Ah, of course. Where do you hail from?" Should I tell her the truth? I look over to Avarier for help. "Surely you couldn't be from Rivendell. You do not look like an elf." I catch the edge in her voice at the word 'elf'. "I'm not from Rivendell. I'm from another realm, as crazy as that sounds." Her eyes widen and she looks at her son. "Is this true?" Avarier nods and walks over to stand at my side. "It is, mother." A smile spreads across her face. "Astounding..."  
  
Astounding? I just think it's wierd, but whatever. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Siren. Avarier has never brought a girl home before," she says and winks at him. He blushes furiously and I supress a chuckle. "Mother, I'm going to escort Siren back to the palace," he says quickly. His mother nods. "Of course. It was nice meeting you." I smile. "Same here."   
  
Avarier leads me out of the house and into the street. "Your mother seems very nice." He grins and nods. "She's the kindest woman I know." I smile softly and nod. He's right, she is kind. My smile is slowly replaced by a frown when I think about how bitter her voice was when she spoke of the elves. "She still hasn't recovered from what happened to her...has she?" I see the muscles in his jaw clench. "No, and I doubt she ever will." I look away. "I'm sorry." Nothing is said between us for a few minutes.  
  
What happened to his mother wasn't right. That poor, kind woman. The elf that violated her deserves to rot in hell or be attacked by vicious blondes. Hey man, blondes are vicious. I chew on my bottom lip as I think, a plan slowly developing in my mind. (I'm not exactly the fastest thinker.) "Do you know if the elf is still in Gondor?" He nods. "Yes, he's one of lord Aragorn's advisors." Okay, now all I need is a name. "Do you know his name?" He lifts an eyebrow and glances at me. "Why are you so curious?" he asks suspiciously. I just look at him blankly, putting on my best innocent face. "I'm just wondering," I reply. Avarier nods. "Right. His name is Olos." Olos, hm? Nice name for a violating elvish prick.   
  
We stop in front of the palace, and I turn to face him. "Avarier...what happened to your mother was wrong. I swear to you, this elf will get what he deserves someday. Amin vesta." A small smile tugs at his lips, and he kisses me softly. God he's good at that. When the kiss ends, he smiles again, and turns away to leave. "Stay out of trouble," he calls over his shoulder. I laugh and shake my head. "I'll try not to!" I hear him chuckle and walk into the palace.   
  
I see Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas and Gandalf in the throne room, sitting at a table. "Hey guys," I greet. Everyone looks up and smiles at me except for Legolas. Damned elf. "How was your walk?" the wizard asks. I shrug. "It was...interesting. Hey lord Aragorn, did you know that your muffin man is legally insane?" Legolas looks up at this. "What did you do this time?" he asks calmly. I blink. "Me? I didn't do anything," I lie. Legolas stares at me. "Right. So what did you do?" I roll my eyes. I stole a few muffins and he chased us. Where's Hodoer and Astaider?" Aragorn is the one to answer me. "They're in the library. Down the main hall and to your left." I nod and smile. "Thanks!" With that, I turn and skip down the hall.   
  
"...SHE DID WHAT?!?" Aragorn yells. I snicker as I continue to skip away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stop in front of two large oak doors and push them open. "ASTAIDER! HODOER!" I shout. My voice echoes throughout the library, and I hear two sighs come from the back. I smile and skip through the endless rows of books. "Oh elves, come out, come out, wherever you are!"   
  
"Don't say anything. If she doesn't see us, maybe she'll get bored and leave," Hodoer whispers.   
  
"You know, your voice echoes in this library!" I yell. I hear two elves wince and see them sitting at a table in the back. I run over to them and plop down in a chair. "Hey guys! Look, we gotta talk. It's about Avarier." The elves in front of me roll their eyes. "We are not listening," Astaider says and picks up her book. Rolling my eyes, I grab the book out of her hands and throw it across the room. "Hey! I was reading that!" I hop onto the table. "I don't care. Look, this is really, really important to me. Please guys, just hear me out." Hodoer sighs and nods. "Fine, we'll listen." I smile. "Thanks. Okay, I realize that Avarier has a bad reputation and that you don't believe him about that elf violating his mother. But what if I could prove that it's true?"   
  
Astaider and Hodoer look at each other, than me. "How?" I grin. "Avarier says that the elf's name was Olos, and that he's one of Aragorn's advisors. I'll find him, interrogate him, and if he tries anything than we'll turn him in. But I need you guys to be there in case he DOES try something. So...will you help me? Please?" Astaider and Hodoer exchange glances. "Alright. But if it turns out that Avarier is lying, than we'll never speak of it again and you will stop seeing him." I nod and smile. "Thank you," I say. The two elves in front of me smile softly. "Of course. Now, let's find this 'Olos'."   
  
Soon Avarier, your mother will be avenged, I promise.  
  
2 Be Continued...  
  
A.N.- Woo hoo! Sorry it took me so long to update. I needed to get some clothes, supplies, measure the lockers to see if my stand-up would fit in it, find out my homeroom, work with my horse, download music, tease my sisters, ect. ect...  
  
Marie- Sorry it took me so long to update. But here's the new chapter! Playstation molester? *hugs PS2* Keep him away from my PS2. *growls protectively* OH! My sisters saw 'American Wedding'. They said it was hilarious. I wanna see Freddy VS Jason soooo badly! Gore galore! ^_^  
  
Lady Galadriel- What I do next will be filled with much chaos, this I can guarentee you. Mwahahaha. *grins evilly*  
  
Andray- Yes, the elves pissed me off too. Grrrr.   
  
Lady Eleclya- Amen to that. I always give people the benefit of the doubt before chasing them around the room. I mean, condenm them. ^_^;;;  
  
Cassie-bear01- Aw, I'm sorry to hear that about your horses. I'll keep them both in my prayers. Please tell me how everything turns out. *shares the cookies* When worried or upset, binge on cookies. ^_^  
  
Tap-dancing hobbit- No need to bow to me. And Aragorn's being a shit-head because he's a guy. All guys are shit heads at some point. *shrug* Even Legolas. *hears gasps from the Legolas fans* Umm....right. *runs*  
  
ShireElf- You don't wanna know, lol. MWAHAHAHA! *sees Frodo yelp and hide behind you* Fine, run and hide you silly hobbit. There may be hobbits in the next chapter....^_^  
  
Aquitaineq- Hey, muffins are very yummy. *twitches and steals more muffins* Yummmmm...  
  
Crimson Starlight- Thanks!!!!! *hands over muffins* ^_^  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen- Wow. Loooonnnnngggg pen-name. *blinks* I hate having everyone mad at eachother too. *sniffs* It brings tears to my eyes. *notices the wierd stares* What?  
  
bAbY sHaMu- Yes. Damned bitchy blonde elves. 'Cept Hodoer's a brunette. Damned brunette elf.! ^_^  
  
Truffles- Yay for blondeness!  
  
Elf Cowgirl- Thankies! ^_^  
  
Arwen 14- Irkesome? I never heard that word before. But I like it. *writes it down* Irkesommmeee....heeheehee. *runs off to show everyone the new word*  
  
Aislin- Mwahahaha. I'm actually working on the Gandalf/Saruman slash, lol. Yes. Damned hobbit fancier. *hugs the hobbits* What IS up Legolas's butt? *scoots towards Legolas* Oh Legggyyyy....  
  
Legolas: KEEP AWAY FROM MY BUTT! *runs*  
  
Stupid elf. *pouts* I'll find out later. Mwahaha. And men are all stupid. It's a scientific fact. *pulls out science book* See? Men-STUPID. And muffins deserve freedom! FREEDOM I SAY! *twitches*   
  
I'd reply to all of you, but I have to run. I need to go to the stables. THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Interrogating Olos and that wierd guy up...

Bleed for Me  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I'm so glad that you liked my last chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Astaider, Hodoer and I decided to meet at night in the library. It took some pleading on my part, but I was able to get my maid to get me a black tunic and black leggings. All I needed now was a ski-mask and I could look like some creepy commando. Oh well, since that wasn't possible, I simply gathered some soot from the fireplace in my room and smeared it on my face. Now I look more like some creepy stalker/street urchin. Eh, it'll do. I grab a cloak, wrap it around me, and leave my room. I stick to the shadows, wary of Aragorn's guards. Thankfully none of them are elves, so I won't have to worry about their fantastic hearing or eye-sight.   
  
I walk up to the two oak doors and push them open, cringing when it makes a creaking sound. Please don't let the guards hear me! Let them go and get drunk and compare the lengths of their swords or something! Hearing nothing, I walk into the library and shut the doors behind me. When I hear the doors click shut, I turn around. The library is dimly lit by torches, a fireplace, and some lanters. All in all, very creepy. "Astaider? Hodoer?" I whisper their names into the creepy library and hear my voice echo off the walls.   
  
"Siren, over here!"  
  
I jump at Hodoer's voice, and make my way to the back. Sure enough, my two friends are seated at the long wooden table, a map spread out in front of them. I lift an eyebrow and sit down. "What's with the map?" Hodoer places a lantern on the table, shedding some meager light on the parchment. "It's a map of the castle. Astaider managed to get it from one of Aragorn's council members." I lift an eyebrow and smirk at Astaider. "You flirtatious blonde," I tease. The elf in front of me simply smiles and tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder. " 'Twas nothing." Yeah, I bet. Hodoer clears her throat in annoyance and my attention snaps back to her.   
  
"As I was saying, the advisors' chambers are on the second floor in the west wing. It doesn't specify which room belongs to which advisor, so we'll have to check them all. Once we find Olos, we'll have to get him back to this library. The doors are thick enough so that if he should shout, it wouldn't be as loud. Now, about the security. There are usually ten guards patrolling each wing, and there could be more depending on if Olos has personal security of his own. Because the guards are human, we should be able to get to Olos's chambers with ease as long as we are quiet."  
  
I grin and clap. "You are too good at this, you know that?" Hodoer smiles and shrugs. "It's a gift." I pick up a torch and start to move back to the door. "What are you doing?" Hodoer hisses. I blink and turn around. "I'm going to interrogate an evil elf." The brunette rolls her eyes and takes the torch from me. "If you bring this torch you'll basically become a huge signal for the guards. Astaider and I will lead you through the darkness if your human eyes cannot." My mouth forms a small 'o'. "Oh. Thanks." Hodoer rolls her eyes again, and mutters something along the lines of 'silly teenagers'.   
  
Now that my nice torch was taken away, I follow the elves out of the library and back to the main hall. "Um, guys? How are we going to lead Olos to the library?" Astaider is the one to answer. "I shall simply ask him to escort me to the library." I nod. So she's basically going to to play the 'damsel in distress' routine. Nice. Hodoer stops walking and presses against the wall. I frown and look at her, but she presses a finger to her lips and shakes her head. After a moment, a guard passes by our hallway, not even stopping to look. Gah, the security hear is terrible! I'll have to tell Aragorn about it after this.   
  
Once the guard is out of hearing range, Hodoer leads the way to the stairs. The elves' footsteps don't make a sound, the lucky ducks. I try to be as silent as possible, even to the point of holding my breath. When we reach the second floor, I'm amazed to see the many different hallways branching out from this one spot. "Where do we go? Hallway number one, two, or three?" I whisper. Hodoer frowns and puts her hands on her hips. "Try to be silent," she whispers. My eyes widen and I nod. "Right, sorry." Astaider smiles and tries to hold back a giggle. We end up going down hallways number two, Hodoer leading the way.   
  
After a few minutes, the theme to 'Mission: Impossible' starts playing in my head. "Bum, bum, bum, bump bump," I hum. hodoer shushes me again, and I can't help but pount. That theme song can be very inspiring you know! Soon I begin to see the outlines of several doors, each beautifully crafted out of mahagony. Wow, the advisors seem to get some nice treatment. Hodoer points to me, and than to a door, and does the same to Astaider before moving to a door of her own. Ah, that must be code for 'look in the room'. I turn the knob and push the door open softly before poking my head into the room. Hmm...nice.   
  
There are several dressers and armoirs, a balcony, and a huge four-post bed in the center. Note to self- when I graduate high school, become an advisor. Seeing the form snuggled up in the bed, I bite my bottom lip to keep from giggling. Once I'm certain that he's asleep, I step into the room. I make my way over to the bed and stand over him. The covers are covering his face, and I take the satin material in my hand. Biting my bottom lip again, I start to pull it back slowly and carefully. The man in the bed lets out a snort and I yelp and jump back about ten feet.   
  
Seeing him shift on the bed, I do the first thing that comes to mind. I dive under the bed and start praying. Go back to sleep! I shut my eyes tightly, praying that he doesn't wake up. "Come back Margie...don't run away from your shmoopy-poo..." I clap my hands over my mouth to keep in a laugh, and snort instead. 'Shmoopy-poo'? What the hell? I hear the bed creak as he settles and goes back to sleep. I slide out from under the bed, and stand up. Well, he's certainly not an elf, which means he's not Olos. Damn. Letting out a soft sigh of disappointment, I walk over to his dressers. "Bored, bored, bored," I whisper. I pull one draw open, and glance inside.  
  
...what the fuck? I pull out black, lacey thong and hold it up to the moonlight. Tell me that I'm not holding a black thong. I didn't even know that they made thongs in Middle Earth! Lifting an eyebrow, I glance over at the bed. "Shmoopy-poo, you are one fucked up guy," I say and drop the thong. What else does Shmoopy have in here? I pull out a few more thongs, and frown when my hand comes in contact with something. I pull it out, and my eyes widen. It's a back corset and garter belt. What in the world...? I drop the item of clothing and open up the next draw. I pull out a pair of shackles, leather restraints, and a coiled up whip. Holy shit. "Shmoopy, you are one kinky bastard," I whisper.   
  
"Siren!"  
  
I turn around at the harsh whisper, and see Hodoer at the door. I hold up the items and grin. "This guy's into kinky stuff," I say. Hodoer frowns in disgust. "We must leave! Astaider is leading Olos to the library as we speak!" I drop the stuff, and hurry over to the door. I close it behind me, and follow Hodoer down the long hallways and stairs. When we come to the library, Hodoer pushes it open and we peek inside. Sure enough, I can hear two voices coming from the back. One is definitely Astaider's, and the male one must be the cretin. "Olos..." I whisper. Hodoer and I walk inside and close the doors behind us. We make our way to the back, and I see my blonde friend sitting with a raven-haired elf.   
  
Astaider looks up and smiles. "Hello friends. How good of you to come." Olos turns around, and looks at us in surprise. "Hello. Are you friends of Astaider?" I supress my anger, and throw a meaningful look at the blonde. Astaider's smile vanishes and she nods. "As a matter of fact, we are," I answer. I watch as Astaider pulls out a coil of rope and starts to scoot closer to him. Hodoer takes care of distracting him. "Are you Olos?" she asks. The elf nods. "Indeed I am. And what is your name, lovely maiden?" The brunette smiles. "I am Hodoer of Rivendell, my lord." He looks over to me. "And you are?" I grin coldly. "I'm Siren of another realm. And you are mine." Olos frowns, ande lets out a cry when Astaider binds his hands together behind his back. Her moves are too quick for my human eyes to follow.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?!?" he yells, struggling against the bonds. I grin and pull a chair in front of him. "I wouldn't bother struggling. That's elvish rope from Rivendell. And as an elf, you should know that trying to break that rope is futile." Olos growls and glares at me, and for the first time, I'm able to clearly see his face. His skin is pale and smooth, like porcelain. His eyes are a deep shade of green, almost electrifying in a way. Like all elves, he was beautiful to look at. But underneathe that beautiful exterior was a monster. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them truthfully." Olos looks at me defiantly. "And if I don't?" Oh, I was hoping he'd say that. "I'll gauge your pretty eyes out, and I'll force you to eat them." His green eyes widen. "Y-you wouldn't!" My grin widens. "I'm a crazy person, Olos. Didn't you mother ever tell you not to piss off a crazy person?"  
  
Olos looks at Hodoer and Astaider. "You two are elves! We are kin! You must help me!" Astaider stands up from behind him and stands beside me. "You are not my kin. These two," she looks at Hodoer and I, "are my kin." I smile and lean forward in my chair. "So what's it gonna be Olos? Will you cooperate, you are you going to lose your sight?" Olos growls again. "Fine. What do you want to know?" I lean back and rest my arms on the chair. "Avarier. You know of him?" Olos nods. "Yes, he's the mortal that attacked me." I nod. "And you know why he did, don't you." Olos pales a bit, but shakes his head. "I know nothing, except that he is insane." Hm, no wonder I find Avarier so attractive.   
  
"Now, now, Olos. I thought you agreed to answer truthfully." He frowns. "I am answering truthfully. I know nothing!" Bullshit. "I know what you did to his mother. You deserved that beating and so much more you little shit," I hiss. His eyes widen, than narrow. "I did nothing to his mother." I lean foward so that my face is only inches away from his. "It's no use lying to me, Olos. His mother was fascinated with the elves and you knew that. You took advantage of her and violated her. You raped her, didn't you?" Olos sputters before denying it again. "Of course not! I, I would never do such a thing!" I stand up, kick my chair away, and slam my hands on either side of his arms. "I'm getting tired of this bullshit. I know what you did, Olos. Now you will either tell me, or you'll be the first elf to learn brail."   
  
Olos blinks. "Brail? I know nothing of what you speak of!" I growl and stand up straight. He's not going to talk. I put a hand on my forehead and try to think. What could make him talk? A smile slowly spreads across my face. I have the perfect idea.  
  
(2 Hours Later)  
  
"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too!" I sing out the Barney song, and look at the elf in front of me. He's started twitching a little, which is a good sign. Two hours of nothing but the barney song and anyone is sure to crack. "Still not willing to confess? Okay. I love you, you love me----"  
  
"ALRIGHT!"  
  
I stop singing, hop onto the table and look at him. "Ready to talk?" Olos nods, beads of sweat slipping down his forehead. "Yes, yes! Just stop singing that blasted song!" I nod and cross my arms over my chest. "Talk." Olos nods again. "Yes, I admit, I did violate her." I hear Astaider and Hodoer gasp, but ignore them. "Continue," I say. Olos sighs and does so.   
  
"She came to me to learn the elvish language and culture. She was deeply fascinated with our kind. At first it was innocent. I taught her our language and she was a quick study. After a few months, I started teaching her of our culture. After a while, I couldn't get her out of my head. Those dark eyes...I wanted her. I had to have her! I told her of my feelings, and she rejected me. She had lost her husband during the War of the Ring, and was still loyal to him. Such folly, being loyal to a dead man. So I asked her to meet me in the gardens at night. Like a good little pupil she came, and I took her there and than. She was finally mine."  
  
I stare at him for a few minutes after he was finished. "So you did it. You raped her." Olos nods, strands of dark hair falling in front of his eyes. I get off the table, and kneel in front of him so that we're eye to eye. "You will say this before the king and my friends, including Avarier and his mother. I'll leave your punishment up to them." I stand up and look down at him. At this monster that had ruined Avarier's life. I clench my fists, wanting badly to strike him; to make him suffer as Avarier's mother did. But I restrain myself. Aragorn will deal with him. I turn to my friends, and see that they both have tears slipping down their cheeks. My face softens, and I try to smile. "Thank you for your help tonight," I say softly. Hodoer shakes her head and pulls me into a hug. "You were right. Forgive me, mellon-nin." "There's nothing to forgive," I say. I look over at Astaider, and see her eyes welling with more tears. I grab her hand and pull her into the group hug. "Everything will be okay now."  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Olos, you have confessed to the crime of raping Darnia, mother of Avarier. Normally, I would sentence someone like you to death, but after what Avarier and Darnia went through, I leave your fate to them. Avarier, Darnia, please step forward," Aragorn commands. Avarier and his mother stand before the king, their heads held high, tears in Darnia's eyes. "Milady, you and your son have been wronged in many ways. You have my deepest sympathies and apologies. Olos's fate is in your hands." Darnia looks over at the raven-haired elf, and pain flashes in her eyes. "I have wished for his death many times." She looks down for a moment before continuing. "Sauron has been defeated, and peace is returning to Middle Earth. Enough blood has been shed. I simply wish never to see him again."  
  
Aragorn nods. "You are both wise and compassionate, milady. Olos, I hereby banish you from Gondor, never to return. I shall also send word to the kingdom which you hail from, and shall inform them of your crimes. If they decide to take further action, than so be it. Avarier, as you are now reinstated as a member of my person security, please escort this monster out of my kingdom." I watch Avarier grin before grabbing Olos roughly and dragging him away. Ah, justice is sweet.   
  
"Lady Siren, Hodoer and Astaider, please step forward." My friends and I step forward, and Aragorn and Arwen rise from their throne. "You have each shown extreme courage, wisdom, and friendship. I have never been so honored to have such ladies in my kingdom." Arwen nudges his arm. "Uh, except for my lovely wife of course." I grin and hear Astaider giggle. "My ladies, you will always be welcome in my kingdom. Thank you for showing us the truth. Gondor is in your debt." I grin brightly, and look over at my friends. "Well, we helped to clear Avarier's name. Olos is gone for good. I say we party!" Hodoer gives me a high-five, and Astaider hugs me tightly.   
  
I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Legolas looking at me sheepishly. "Well, if it isn't mister 'I have a giant sitck jammed up my cute ass'." Legolas cocks an eyebrow and I sigh. "What is it?" I ask. The elf frowns. "I wanted to apologize. I should never have doubted you. Please forgive me, mellon-nin." I cross my arms over my chest. "Why should I? You've been mean, called me currupted, and you were a stupid asshole." His face falls, and I smile a little. "But you can't help it that you're a guy, so all is forgiven." His face lights up, and I find myself being squished in a hug. "Thank you mellon-nin!" I squeak, my face turning blue. "Mortals need air to survive!" Legolas lets me go, and he's grinning like an idiot.   
  
I feel someone drape their arm over my shoulder, and look up to see Astaider and Hodoer at my side. "Let's go get some dinner, shall we?" I grin as we start walking. The group is back together.   
  
"...did you guys know that there's a really kinky guy upstairs by the name of shmoopy-poo?"  
  
2 Be Continued  
  
Authors Notes-  
  
Hey guys! I think there will only be a chapter or two left, I'm not sure. I might make a sequel.   
  
Mellon- I have a brown and white paint mare. Her name is Fancy, and now I don't show her. I read strictly for pleasure. If you want a picture of her, feel free to e-mail me at SirenFFX86@aol.com  
  
Tap-dancing hobbit- *looks at my standup and cries* He won't fit in my locker! Waaahhhhh!   
  
Lady Galadriel- Mwahahaha. ^_^  
  
TriggerHappyElfling- ACK! Don't kill the muffin molester yet! I still need him! Do you have pictures of Gandalf the hobbit fancier too? Mine are kept in a magic-proof vault so the wizard can't destroy the evidence. Mwahahaha.  
  
Hanya the bloody angel- I'm an angst-junkie too. Most of the stories I write are angst. I can't wait to be a senior. I will dominate the school! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Lalaithofthebruinen- BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like bunnies ^_^  
  
Truffles- No TV's in Middle Earth, so I couldn't force him to watch Barney. Was the Barney song okay though? 'Cause I took your suggestion about the barney stuff. ^_^  
  
Arwen- I refuse to put '14' at the end of your pen name, lol. Me? A genius? *checks report cards* Nooo...I don't think I am. See? *shows terrible grades*   
  
Aarien- I'm a legend? O.O *blinks* That was unepexted. HEY MA! I'M A LEGEND! My mom says that homework is evil and I shouldn't have to do it. *looks at the worshipping* Umm...I think people worshipping me is against my religion, lol. I'm not a genius, I'm just insane.  
  
MarieYmares- LMAO! I wanna see 'American Wedding'!!!! God, I haven't had a date since...I have no idea, lol. A year I guess? And I LOVE Evanescence. I have their CD and downloaded all of their songs.   
  
Celebrian Oronar- *holds up lighter* INSANE PEOPLE FOREVER!!!!!!!! I wish I knew how to surf. That'd be sooooooooooo cool. I'll check out your story after I upload this chapter. 


	19. Hobbits and Love what more could you wan...

Bleed for Me  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school, and I just moved my horse to another stable, so please forgive me. I've been a busy little authoress. The hobbits arrive in this last chapter! I don't own 'More to Life (There's Gotta Be)' by Stacie Orrico. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking in the mirror, I twirl around, watching the layered skirts fly up. Yes, I have agreed to wear a dress, but only for the party. After this, I'm going on a dress burning raid. Whenever you see a flame, think of a dress burning. Mwahahaha. Although, maybe I won't burn this dress. It is sort of pretty. It's a the bodice is a cream color and the fabric is a light shade of pink. The skirts are long and flowing and the gown is sleeveless. All in all, very beautiful. I've decided to leave my hair down for this dance. I don't want to go through the fuss of putting it up like Astaider and Hodoer do.   
  
Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I can't help but think of how I've changed. Alright, I haven't changed that much. I still enjoy wreaking havoc and playing pranks, but I helped Avarier to find justice. That counts for something, right? I've never done anything like that back on earth. If anything, I've ruined relationships, not fixed them. "Like my track record with guys back home is anything to brag about," I mutter. And it's true. Back home I've only been in one serious relationship and it ended quite badly. And I pushed the only other guy that liked me away. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, I fidget and pull at the fabric of my dress.  
  
"You look stunning."  
  
I jump at the voice and turn around to see Legolas standing in my doorway. His blue eyes are on my form and he's smiling softly. I smile playfully and cross my arms over my chest. "You love sneaking up on me, don't you?" The elf grins and mimics my stance. "I couldn't help it. You looked so distracted." I walk over to him and whap him on the back of the head. "Oh shut up elf boy. I believe there's a party that we're supposed to be at?" Legolas chuckles and holds out his arm. I loop mine in his and he leads me towards the dining hall. I can already hear the music echoing off of the walls and drifting down the corridors. It's a soft tune, almost like a lullaby. It's beautiful when you really listen to it.   
  
Legolas opens the heavy doors, and steps aside. "Ladies first," he says with a smile. I grin and shrug. "You wore a dress before I did, you go first milady." He blushes crimson, and shoves me lightly. "You are a terror, you little mortal." With that, he steps inside and I follow him. I'm in awe at the sight before me. The place is packed with both men and elves, and even a few dwarves. The women are dressed in beautiful gowns with their hair pulled up in intricate designs. It's like something right out of a fairy tale. And who'd have thought that I'd be here?  
  
My gaze moves from person to person. I see Hodoer and Astaider near Aragorn and Arwen, and they all wave. I grin and wave back. My gaze moves through the crowd again before settling on the person I was searching for. Avarier is standing across the room, dressed in a dark green tunic and leggings. I would have thought he was an elf if I didn't know better. His hair is combed back, making him look refined, yet still a little rugged. His dark eyes meet mine, and a smile slowly spreads across his face. That soft smile that I love to see.   
  
"I see you've found your mortal. I'll leave you to him than," Legolas whispers in my ear and than moves to talk to Aragorn.  
  
I don't acknowledge him, and start walking through the crowd. I meet him in the center of the crowd, and see his eyes sweep over me. "You look lovely," he says. "You look amazing too," I reply with a smile. Avarier holds out his hand, and I slip mine into it. He pulls me to him, placing his other hand on my waist. We sway together in what seems like a slow waltz. My eyes never leave his, and I press myself closer to him. "How's your mother?" I ask quietly. "She's doing very well, thanks to you. She's finally allowing herself to heal. I never did thank you for what you did, did I?" I shrug. "I didn't do it for thanks. I did it because I wanted to." I did it for him. His face inches closer to mine, and I can feel his breath on my face. "Well than, allow me to thank you now," he whispers and presses his lips to mine. I sigh against the feeling of his lips against mine, and lean into the kiss.   
  
This is what heaven must feel like. The crowd and music fade away, and all that's existing is him and I. I move my hand up to his neck and tangle it in his soft hair. I realize that we've stopped dancing, lost in each other's embrace. I haven't felt this way for years. I didn't know I could feel this way again. After my last relationship, I was sure that it was impossible. But this is Middle Earth. Anything is possible here. ...but I know I'll have to leave soon. After all, I can't stay here forever. I'll have to go back eventually. The thought of leaving this world behind causes my stomach to twist.   
  
I've got it all but I feel so deprived  
  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
  
Tell me what it is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
  
And why I can't let go  
  
Avarier must sense the change in me, because he starts to pull away. But I want to be as close to him as possible, and pull him back to me. I kiss him almost savagely, and I can tell he's surprised. 'Just kiss me, please,' I plead silently. He slowly complies and returns the kiss. After a few more moments, he finally does pull away, panting. "People are staring," he says in a breathy voice. I shrug. "Let them stare," I say. Let them see just what it is that I'll be leaving behind. Avarier looks over my shoulder, and moves back a step. "I believe that lord Aragorn would like to speak to you." I lift an eyebrow and turn around.   
  
Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Astaider and Hodoer are standing by the table, and I notice there's also a dwarf and four shorter creatures. HOBBITS! THERE ARE HOBBITS HERE! I grin brightly, and look up Avarier. "Hobbits! There are hobbits!" He laughs and nods. "Go say hello to them, melamin. I'll find you later." I pout. "You're not going to say hello to the hobbits?" He shakes his head. "Not today melamin." He kisses my forehead and starts walking away. Meh, the party pooper. I walk over to the table, my eyes glued to the hobbits.  
  
"Ah, Siren! I'd like you to meet the dwarf Gimli, and the hobbits, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin," Aragorn says. They nod in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, lady Siren," Gimli says, I smile and look over at Legolas. "This is the sweet dwarf you once shoved off a horse? Tsk, tsk, Legolas." The elf pales and I hear Gimli sputter in rage. "That was on purpose?!?" I giggle and look down at the hobbits. "Ah, these must be the heroic hobbits that saved all of Middle Earth. It's an honor to meet such curageous souls." Merry and Pippin beam proudly, and Sam and Frodo smile softly. Poor Frodo. He's been through hell and back because of that damn ring. I hear a faster tune start to play, and smile. "Would you like to join me for a dance?" I ask them.   
  
Gimli declines politely, but the hobbits accept my offer. I lead them to the dance floor, and we pair off. Merry and Pippin dance next to Sam, Frodo and I. "When was the last time you guys just spun around?" I ask over the loud music. Frodo looks over at Sam. "I have no idea!" I gasp, pretending to look apalled. "Well that's just not right!" I grab their hands, and start spinning. Sam starts smiling after a few moments, and I see that Frodo is starting to cheer up a little as well.   
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
'Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life but I'm sure...there's gotta be more  
  
Than wanting more  
  
My head is spinning, but I see Frodo smile, and it's worth it. Soon the hobbits and I topple over in dizziness, and land in a heap of giggles and limbs. I let out a giggle and try to sit up. "I knew that hobbits were fun to be around!" I finally sit up, and look around. Aragorn, Gimli, Astaider and Hodoer are laughing at us while Legolas and Arwen are smiling in amusement. Looking at my friends, my laughter slowly dies in my throat, and the feeling of sadness squeezes my heart again. I'm going to miss them when I leave. I wonder when I'll have to leave...  
  
Forcing a smile onto my face, I hold out my hands. "I need my elvish friends!" I shout. Astaider and Hodoer walk over and pull me to my feet. I grin like an idiot and hug them both. "My partners in crime," I laugh. They both drape their arms over my shoulders. "Our strange little mortal," they retort, sending us into another fit out laughter. Did I mention that I love my friends? We stumble over to the table and I lean against it. I'm really going to miss this place.   
  
"What are you thinking about, melamin?"   
  
I turn around to see Avarier, and smile. "Only about you," I say and slip my hand into his. He kisses my cheek and leads me away from the table, towards the courtyards. "Don't wear her out!" Pippin shouts as we leave. "PIPPIN!" Merry shouts, and the table erupts in laughter. I shake my head. Crazy little hobbit. We walk into the courtyard, hand in hand. "So what was this party for, anyway?" I ask, leaning against him. "It's to celebrate the Independance of Middle Earth." Ah. We stop next to a fountain and sit down. "I remember listening to you sing back in Rivendell. You were so sad during the night of that dance." I shrug and snuggle closer to him. "Well I'm not sad now," I say, though the statement is only half-true.   
  
I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
  
Here in this moment I'm halfway out the door  
  
On to the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
  
  
  
I feel his chest expand and contract as he sighs. I press my ear against his chest and listen to his heart beat. It's so strange...The rational part of me knows that Avarier can't be real. That he's just another part of Tolkien's creation. The feelings I have for him are wrong and insane. But than my heart wars against the opinion, telling me that what I'm feeling is real and right. It's almost pathetic that I couldn't find love back home, but I could here. Not that I'm even sure that we're IN love. Maybe it's just lust or friendship. Than again, I never had these kinds of feelings for my friends. Gah, I'm confusing myself.  
  
I close my eyes, feeling myself slowly slip away. Maybe it's time that I be true to myself, and not what people want me to be. I want to be truthful with myself and the truth is that I love him. Opening my eyes, I look up at him and trace his cheek with my shaking hand. "I love you," I whisper. I'm terrified that he'll reject me. We've only known each other for a little while. I don't want my heart to be broken again. It's still not completely whole from the last time. He doesn't say anything after a few moments, and I can feel my heart begin to shatter. "You don't have to love me back. I understand. We're completely different from each other. I'm from another world, and you're supposed to be nothing but a fairy-tale character. But I did end up here somehow, and I just wanted to let you know how I feel." He's still silent and tears build in my eyes. "Avarier?" Still nothing.   
  
"I understand," I say, pulling away. "I guess I should have seen it coming----"   
  
Avarier silences me by pressing his lips against mine and crushing me against him. I'm shocked, to say the least, but I respond. After a few moments, he breaks the kiss and smiles. "Never doubt my love for you, Siren." He presses his forehead to mine and kisses the tip of my nose. "Amin mela lle, Siren," He whispers. Apparently it wasn't low enough to escape the elves' hearing, because I hear my friends hoot from the table. Avarier blushes crimson and scowls at them. Lifting an eyebrow I grin. Hodoer and Astaider are giving me thumbs-up signs, and Aragorn is explaining what just happened to the others. "Treat her well mortal, or suffer the wrath of the elves!" Legolas shouts. The man holding me turns an even deeper shade of red. Unable to resist, I grab his neck and kiss him fiercly, knocking him slightly off balance. This earns another round of hooting from the table and laughter from those around us.   
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
'Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure...there's gotta be more  
  
Than wanting more  
  
I start to pull away, but Avarier tugs me closer. After another few moments, we both pull back, smiling brightly. We slow dance for a few more songs, and I begin to feel drowsy. I've had a long day and would like nothing more than to sleep, but I don't want to leave him. I'm scared that I'll wake up and he'll be gone. "You're tired," he mumbles, wrapping his arms around me. He feels so nice to lean against. "I am, but I wanna stay with you." I hear him chuckle and the next minute I'm gathered into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder as he starts walking.   
  
"Goodnight lord Avarier, lady Siren. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
"You don't 'not' do anything, Pippin."  
  
"Oh bugger off, Merry."  
  
"You bugger off, ya chubby hobbit."  
  
"You're chubby too!"  
  
"GUYS! WE'RE ALL CHUBBY!"  
  
"...quite right, Frodo."  
  
"...You're chubbier than I am, Merry."  
  
"PIPPIN!"  
  
I smile when their voices start to fade, and feel my limbs starting to go slack. "Ah, she's asleep. Too bad, I was going to ask her to tell us more about her world." Avarier shifts me in his arms, probably so he can talk to Legolas. "You can ask her all about it tomorrow, my lord." Silence.   
  
"Avarier, I'd like to ask you to forgive me for doubting you. I've been very cruel to you. You have my apologies as well as Hodoer's and Astaider's." That's a good elf. "Thank my lord, apologies accepted." Forcing my eyes open, I look at Legolas blearily. He notices and grins. "Ah, the little terror is awake." I roll my eyes and hold out my arms. "Goodnight," I say, and we hug. "Give everyone a hug for me, okay?" Legolas looks a bit puzzled but nods. "Of course. Quel kaima, mellon-nin." Avarier starts walking again, and I wave to Legolas as we disappear into the shadows.   
  
I don't know how much time passed when I opened my eyes again. I feel warmth surrounding me and realize that it's Avarier's arms. I snuggle deeper into him, and let sleep wash over me again, a strange feeling starting to fill me.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Siren..."  
  
I hear birds chirping and open my eyes. Something is wrong. The ceiling I'm looking at is slanted and covered in white paint. Where are the stone walls? Where are the beautiful tapestries? I shiver under the blankets, and an icy grip siezes my heart. Where's Avarier's warmth? Sitting up, I look at the space beside me.   
  
No one's there. Not even an imprint of his form.   
  
I look around the room, and feel my stomach churn. There's a T.V. mounted on the wall, a chair in the corner, and something's making a really annoying beeping noise. Looking up, I see a heart monitor, and it's beeping in time with my heart beats. Throwing back the covers, I gasp. I'm wearing a hospital gown, and there's an I.V. attatched to my arm, giving much needed fluids to my body. My body...it's carrying the old wounds again. Standing up, I pull the I.V. pole to the bathroom and flick on the light. The sudden brightness stings my eyes but I ignore it. Looking in the mirror, I'm shocked by what I see.   
  
The wound above my eye is back and stitched shut. The olds bruises are a sickly green, and I touch the base of my skull. It's stitched too. But, how can this be? Elrond healed me, I remember!   
  
"Siren?"  
  
I turn around to see my mom standing in the doorway. Her eyes fill with tears and she quickly pulls me into a hug. "Oh honey, we were so worried! You took that tumble off that ledge at the new house and you were taken here. You kept slipping in and out of consciousness, muttering the strangest things. Who's Avarier? And those other people...Hodoer and Astaider, who are they? How do you feel? I think you should lie down while I get the doctor."  
  
Her barrage of questions catch me off guard and she hugs me again before rushing off to find a doctor. Left alone again, I look down at my arm and the needle sticking out of it. Taking the tape off of it, I pinch the needle and slowly slide it out of my vein. My entire arm burns, but I clench my teeth and try to ignore it. Once it's out, I grab a piece of toilet paper, ball it up and press it against the tiny puncture. Holding my arm, I walk over to the tinted window and look outside. The roads are busy with traffic, and the noise...it's so noisy here. I guess I had gotten used to the peace of Middle Earth. Strange. "Avarier..." I whimper and feel myself begin to tremble. I'll never see him or the others ever again.   
  
"Siren?"  
  
It's my mom again. My emotions are raging inside, and I do the only thing I can.   
  
I cry.  
  
My mom rushes forward and gathers me in her arms. "Oh honey, it's okay. Shh...it's alright, I'm here," she soothes. I continue to cry, unable to stop myself. Avarier...Legolas...Hodoer...Astaider...all gone.   
  
There's gotta be more to life...  
  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
  
'Cause the more that I'm...  
  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
  
Well it's life, but I'm sure...there's gotta be more  
  
Than wanting more  
  
~End~  
  
Yes, yes, I know that I'm evil for doing this. But there shall be a sequel, don't worry. Avarier and the others WILL be back, I promise.   
  
  
  
Truffles- Sorry it took me so long to update. ^_^;;;  
  
TriggerHappyElfling- Aragorn too?!? I KNEW IT! *watches the scene in the movie* OMG, You're right!!!!! That hobbit fancier!!!!   
  
Princess Flame- *looks at the huge amount of cookie dough* ....dude....O.O Thank you!!!!!  
  
Jorja- Love you pen name. Sorry it took me so long to update this and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
ShireElf- *bops Frodo on the head* Silly hobbit, lol. Glad you liked it, chika!  
  
Enednilwen- Read on, young reader! lol  
  
friendoflegolas- Yes. Must...kill...the...bear. *twitch twitch* O.o  
  
Cassie-bear01- Yes, hide from the cows! THE COWS ARE COMING!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Aislin- Hmm...scaring them by pretending to be a witch king, hmm? I might use that later. Sounds like fun. *hums the theme to mission impossible* Nope, I never learn. Never ever. Hm, new note to self: Become an advisor in ME. Shmoopy-poo...that even freaked me out. And yes, I love insane guys. THEY KICK ASS! WOOT WOOT! And I found what was up his ass. Turns out it was actually Sam's lips, the little ass kisser. My horse doesn't know how to open the latch on the door yet, but give her time. Now, whenever I pick her back feet, she'll make sure to let one loose, right in my damn face. No joke. They always find me passed out on the floor, twitching while my horse is laughing her ass off. . 


End file.
